Avenging Pirates
by DragonlordRynn
Summary: It was a nice Sunday morning until there were sea monsters falling from the sky in Manhattan. And this would only be the beginning.
1. Flying Ships on Sunday Morning

**Author: This is a new One Piece Crossover Story. I do hope you enjoy another bit of nonsense. I tried keeping the grammar mistakes at a tolerable level.**

**Feel free to read and review.**

**Oh. There is a lot of screaming in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Flying Ships on Sunday morning<span>

It was six in the morning when Tony finally managed to wrestle himself off his latest invention and drag himself to bed. He was glad it was Sunday, because that meant even Steve would let him sleep till noon. He nestled into his bed and fell asleep fast.

One and a half hour later JARVIS woke him.

"Sir, I need to inform you that your presence is necessary in the lab."

"Jarv, I don't want to be in the lab. I have been there the last 28 hours", Tony groaned as he pulled his blanket over his head.

"I know, Sir", the A.I. replied, "However, Dr. Banner discovered an anomaly just recently and it would be helpful if you could share your insight."

"What kind of anomaly?" the genius moaned, "If it's anything less than flying pigs, I'm not going to come."

"Well, I am not sure if this applies as flying pigs, Sir, but it seems there are Sea Monsters falling from the sky."

Tony was awake in an instant. "Sea Monsters? Like those Chitauri Space Eels?!"

"No Sir. It seems to be about Sea Lions, Sea Rhinoceroses, Sea Bears and different kinds of giant fish. They are currently dropping around Mid-Town."

"Shit. Tell the others to swing their asses into their too tight suits and meet me in the lab."

"I will do so, Sir."

Swearing, Tony got up and dashed into his bathroom to get a bit dressed up. Who did he have to murder, bribe or threaten to experience at least one normal weekend?

-o-

When the genius arrived at the lab, the other Avengers were already present. Natasha, Steve and Clint seemingly were already awake since dawn; Thor was, despite his notorious snoring, a light sleeper and Bruce usually got up at seven.

"What's the situation?" Tony asked.

"Well, the sensors picked up some unusual readings", Bruce explained, "And then suddenly Sea Monsters started dropping all over Manhattan."

"God damn it!" Tony groaned, "Why can't we have a normal week for once?"

"We are super heroes", Natasha replied, "We don't do 'Normal'."

"Let's get over there and check things out. People might need our help", Steve said and nobody objected. Four of them dashed up to the roof-mounted landing pad where a Quinjet stood while Tony simply suited up and flew out of the window, followed by Thor who was holding to Mjöllnir. So the two of them were the first ones to arrive at the scene.

High above them was a massive fogbank from which different types of fish fell.

And a few monsters, too.

"Holy Shit. I thought of seals when JARVIS said 'Sea Lions', but that guy over there is a real Sea Lion!"

The monster propped up its body and roared out in anger and confusion. It was giant- about 180 feet in length with the body of a goldfish and the head of a lion. It was injured slightly, but seemed otherwise okay. Except for that it was on land and couldn't move much around.

A massive white bear-fish was a block down the street, lying unconscious under an equally unconscious... Sea Giraffe?

A few giant deep-sea fish lay on the floor, ranging from the size of mere fifteen feet to way larger than the Sea Lion. None of them was dead, mind you, even though they had gills and shouldn't be able to breathe air. But they could, so they just flopped around helplessly.

"Uhm... I guess we should call Water World or something", Tony deadpanned as he saw a few policemen flinching back from a beached Fish-Rhinoceros, "But a bunch of fish-things is not really our turf, is it?"

"Nay, it ain't", Thor replied with a giant grin on his face. "I have never seen such creatures."

"Guys?" Bruce said over the intercom, "It seems the anomaly is dissolving... what is going on down there?"

"Just a few Fish that are not completely fish", Tony answered "You can come down and look at them before Siegfried and Roy take them for their show."

"Really Tony, you'll never change... Hold on!" Bruce suddenly sounded serious. "Guys... there is something big coming from the anomaly... something that is not organic."

"Shit!" Natasha swore, "Chitauri?"

"Uh... no..." Clint muttered as he looked out of the window towards the receding fog, "Unless Chitauri come in flashy sailing ships..."

"WHAT?!"

-oOo-

"Hm", Luffy said, "The fog is getting thicker."

"Stop worrying about the fog!" Usopp yelled, "Get down there and help us!"

The sniper, the cook, the reindeer-doctor and the swordsman were just busy shortening the sails so the shipwright could activate the Sunny's engine to back out of the fog. Nami was feeling uneasy with the sudden appearance of it, since she had no warning that the weather might change. Robin and the Captain's ally, Trafalgar Law just stood at the railing and watched the fog outside. They would help if the need arises, but until now they were content with watching. Brook stood at the deck and thought of the time when he was trapped in the Florian Triangle. Kin'emon and Momonosuke just stayed out of the way, since they had no idea what to do on a pirate ship. However, the moment Franky came up, he was making a very serious face.

"Okay guys, I have no idea what's going on, but the engine is running too fast."

"Too fast?"

"Yeah, that means it has no resistance as it should have in water."

"What does that mean?" Usopp asked nervously, "I mean, we were at the Grand Line, sailing through very rough sea. And suddenly nothing."

"It's because we aren't on water anymore!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed with an excited grin on his face. "We're flying!"

"FLYING?!"

"Yes, see?"

Everybody dashed to the figurehead, staring at... nothing. Only the blue sky.

And a giant city beneath them.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The ship dropped down.

-o-

"It is falling!" Steve muttered in disbelief, "The ship is falling!"

"It does", the Thunder god said with a grim look on his face. He turned to Tony. "Man of Iron, what do your senses say?"

"Hold on a sec..." the playboy/genius/philanthropist/billionaire said, "Uh... my sensors are saying there are people aboard."

"Wonderful!" Clint growled, "And there are only two of us who can fly! Thor, any time you might wanna fly up there and catch them is fine by me." Thor nodded and was about to leap up to catch the falling ship when Tony held him back.

"Wait a moment", the iron man said, "JARVIS is just getting more data... seems the ship is starting to amass energy."

"Energy?" Bruce wondered, eyes still glued on the falling vessel above them.

"Yeah, like some sort of jet engine, or something"

Suddenly the ship shook and a massive burst of compressed air propelled it higher into the air and sent it flying towards Central Park.

"Yup. Jet engine, just as I was saying."

-o-

"DO SOMETHING!" Usopp shrieked right into Law's ear. The long-nosed sniper had frantically clawed to the ex-Shichibukai and didn't let him go.

"Why should I be doing something?" the dark surgeon replied almost bored, but judging from the way he had dug his finger nails into the railing, he was pretty unnerved, too.

"YOU GOT THOSE WEIRD POWERS! DO SOMETHING!" the reindeer-doctor yelled into his _other_ ear.

Luffy was still laughing from his position atop Sunny's figurehead. Nami, Brook, Kin'emon and Momonosuke were screaming their heads off, Zoro, Robin and Sanji just held to the railing and thought about their landing and Franky was beyond pissed. If they crushed into the floor, Sunny would get damaged badly.

Law finally noticed a large amount of green to the portside.

"Can you try to get the ship over there?" he called out loudly, "I could try something. Oh, and slow her down, too."

Nami stared at him with watery eyes. "What are you planning?!"

"Just do it!"

"Understood, Bro!" Franky replied and dashed towards the helm to press down a very special button. "Okay, hold on everybody, I'm going to use a Coup de Burst!" he shouted.

The Sunny stilled for a moment before she rocketed across the sky at an unbelievable speed.

-o-

"Holy Shit!" Tony swore as he and Thor raced after the colourful ship that continued its descent. "Whoever those guys are, they changed the angle with that blast so they won't hit the floor all too hard!"

"But will it be enough for them to survive?" Thor asked, "You know, I could still catch them if the need arises."

"Do that when they get down a bit more."

The two followed the ship as it continued flying towards Central Park. Suddenly Tony saw that the sails were unfurled. The fabric billowed immediately, slowing the ship somewhat.

"Holy shit! They are really trying to land that thing!"

Seconds later, the mane of the figurehead started spinning, creating a strong wind that blew against the sails and slowed the ship even more.

The flamboyant ship continued to fly downwards; parts of its hull already grazing the apartment buildings around Central Park.

"They are trying to land in the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir!" Bruce noted from the Quinjet, "But they are too low. At this rate they will barely miss the Metropolitan."

"Damn! Thor! Get them!"

The Thunder God nodded his understanding and shot forwards. The ship was just above the Metropolitan Museum as it suddenly was encased in a massive blue dome. Thor just reached the ship and was about to grab it as it vanished. In its stead a small row boat appeared, complete with a shocked family.

"What in the name of the Allfather?!" Thor called out, where has the colourful vessel gone?"

"At the Reservoir", Tony replied, "It... switched places with the row boat." Thor whipped his head around, seeing the ship just inside the lake. Its bow was deep in the water and its rear was lifted out of it, but it finally slowed down. And it didn't damage any other buildings except for the pier for the weekend boat trips.

"...Wow... They actually flew and landed a boat", Natasha remarked.

Thor landed on the broken pier next to Tony and put down the row boat to allow the family to get out.

"My sincerest apologies", the Thunder God told them, "But I am unfamiliar with this kind of sorcery."

"Are you serious?! That was awesome!" one of the kids of the family cheered, "Mum! I wanna do this again!"

Tony smiled awkwardly and Thor scratched his head. The Quinjet touched down and the other Four Avengers got off.

"What now?" Steve asked confused.

"Shishishi!" A voice suddenly came over to them. It took them a moment to realize it came from the ship. "I thought we'd die."

"WE ALMOST DID, YOU IDIOT!" Several more voices yelled enraged. The Avengers looked at each other in confusion as the ship slowly turned and moved back towards the pier to dock.

"What now?" Steve asked again, "I mean...those guys are obviously pirates. And crazy too."

"I agree with you on the second thing, but pirates?" Clint asked.

"They have a pirate flag, see?" the Captain answered and pointed towards the black flag just above the crow's nest. It showed a cartoon pirate skull with a straw hat and crossed bones.

"A Pirate Ship? This thing?" Natasha wondered, "I mean... is that a lion or a sunflower?"

"I think a lion", Bruce muttered as he stared at the ship.

It really was way too colourful to be a pirate ship. It had a light brown body with red accents and a giant yellow cartoonish lion face as its figure head. It had two masts with the main sail showing the same Jolly Roger. A yellow and red round building was at its top, the crow's nest, it seemed like. There were trees, flowers and grass on the three upper decks. A second round red and yellow building was at the rear with a jet engine beneath it. It was the same jet engine that propelled the ship across the sky before.

The ship stopped near the broken pier and the Avengers could still hear angry shouting and crying from the deck.

"I say we go up there and introduce ourselves", Tony exclaimed happily before he flew up.

The moment his feet touched the lawn on deck, he quickly realized that this was not an ordinary pirate ship. The crew didn't notice him at the moment, and they didn't notice the other Avengers coming onboard.

There was a young man wearing a straw hat who was being strangled by a red-haired really angry looking woman. A black-haired woman stood next to her, calmly talking to her. A green-haired guy and a blonde guy were arguing in the background, a tall man was holding a little boy and bawling his eyes out. Another dark-haired man was holding to the rail at port side. He seemed more annoyed than shocked, mainly because there was a guy with a long nose and some sort of living plush toy clinging to him.

Tony cleared his throat, effectively getting their attention.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but we would like to know what you are doing here."

The crew stared at him blankly for a few seconds until...

"COOOL! A ROBOT!"

The Straw-hat guy stared at the Ironman with his fist balled, his mouth agape and stars in his eyes. The long-nosed guy and the plush animal did the same, even though they did not let go of the other man. The red-haired woman kept shouting at the boy, but couldn't get any other reaction from him.

"Uhm..." Tony began uncertain as he pushed up his visor, "Actually, I am wearing a suit..."

"A ROBOT ARMOUR! EVEN COOLER!" The plush retorted and Steve could see the man and the boy in the background having the same sparkling eyes by now.

"We are the Avengers", Steve began as he went to the front, "And we want to know whether you are a threat or not."

"Mellorine!" the blonde guy suddenly shouted and noodle-danced his way over to the Black Widow, "Can I get you a little snack?"

Natasha stared at him blankly. "No, we are with SHIELD and we have to ask you-"

"My Lady, may I see you Panties?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


	2. Crazy Pirates

**Author: Holy frick! Thank you for all the reviews! I hope my story continues as you guys want it.  
>Blueh, hetaliarose123, X-Chick303: Yes, I want to upload all of this fanfic. We never upload fanfics that aren't already completed on our laptops. I just have to find a schedule to do so.<br>Derra: Sorry, the 'GAAAAAAAAAAAH' was all the reaction you got. I thought it would be a nice finish to the first chapter.  
>TexasBean: I wanted a decent crossover myself. So I wrote one.<br>**

* * *

><p><span>Crazy Pirates<span>

Nick Fury could feel his eyebrow twitch. When Agent Barton called him to inform him of the incident with the flying pirate ship, he was prepared to meet crazy people. He met insane ones instead.

And what an insane bunch they were.

He arrived only five minutes before, but that was enough already and he began to get a headache.

The crew consisted of twelve people in total. At first there was this Straw-hat brat. He was wearing an open red jacket with blue jeans and a yellow sash, as well as sandals. He was at the moment running along the lawn, followed by the second guy, a young man with curly black hair and who had an incredibly long nose. A weird walking stuffed toy ran after them, laughing like the others. It was short and brown, with a blue hat, a pair antlers and hooves on its hands and feet.

Fury's eye went to another man, a blonde guy wearing a suit and who was at the moment swooning at Agent Romanov's feet. A green-haired guy was napping at the main mast, three swords propped up next to him. A red-haired young woman wearing only jeans and a bikini top was yelling at the three guys running around. Seconds later she knocked all of them out with a few hard punches. A black-haired woman stood next to her and chuckled at the scene. A tall man with a white fluffy hat stood next to her, glaring at the Avengers with an almost indifferent facial expression. Fury tilted his head slightly to see a nine-foot tall guy standing there with a scowl on his face. Next to him was an eight-year-old boy, staring at Tony Stark with sparkling eyes. Tony Stark on the other hand, was staring with sparkling eyes at the large, seven-foot-ten _cyborg _who was wearing only a Hawaii shirt and black Speedos. And then there was of course the nine-foot tall skeleton that scared the living Hell out of his Avengers. A nine-foot-tall skeleton with afro that could walk, speak and even sing.

"What the hell are you guys?" the director growled.

"Pirates", the Strawhat suddenly said, "And I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become Pirate King!"

"Monkey D. Luffy, huh?" Fury narrowed his eye. "And who is your bunch of misfits?"

Luffy grinned at the man. "They are my Nakama." He pointed to the long-nosed guy. "That is Usopp, he is our sniper. That is Chopper, he is our doctor."

"Doctor Chopper", Clint muttered, "Now that's a name I'd trust. What are you anyways, a racoon?"

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper yelled at the archer and Luffy laughed. He took a while to calm down, much to Fury's annoyance, but when he did he pointed at the others. "That one over there is Nami, she's my Navigator."

"And baby sitter for you idiots!" the woman yelled at him. Luffy was unaffected. "That one is Zoro, he is our swordsman. Over there is Sanji, he is our cook. That one over there is Robin. She is our archaeologist."

"And assassin, don't forget to mention that, Captain-san", the black-haired woman smiled.

"And that one is Franky. He is our shipwright and a mega cool robot!" Luffy said the last part with sparkles in his eyes.

"And the others?" Fury growled impatient.

"Right. That is Brook, he is our musician."

"A skeleton."

"Yohohoho! Your glare makes my skin crawl, one-eyed man!" Brook laughed, "But I don't have any skin! Yohohoho!"

The headache became worse.

"The other two are Kin'emon and Momo from Wano. We were on our way to Zo before we fell out of the sky."

Fury scowled deeper. He had never heard of 'Wano' or 'Zo'. And that meant they had intruders from another world. Last time this kind of shit happened, they had battled giant space eels and alien warriors. This is what he told Luffy, but the Strawhat Captain didn't seem to understand a word. At least judging from the sucked-in lips and the large innocent eyes.

Fury sighed before he noticed on last thing. "And that one over there?" he growled, pointing at Law, "Let me guess, he is your motivator."

"Actually no, Director-ya", the man replied coolly, "I am his ally and Captain of my own crew. Trafalgar Law is my name."

"That's right. We met Traffy on Punk Hazard and he helped us a bunch!" Luffy grinned, slinging his arm around the taller man's shoulder. Law merely scowled a bit, most likely because of the nickname.

"What are you planning to do with them, Sir?" Agent Hill asked from her position slightly behind Fury.

The director cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all pirates.

"Since I assume that you are not from this world, I have to put you under SHIELD's supervision until Doctor Banner figured out how to send you back." His eye narrowed. "Until then you are free to choose: Either stay on the Helicarrier with SHIELD, or stay near the Avengers who were assembled under SHIELD. It is your choice."

"Hm...Where can we have most adventures?"

"LUFFY!"

"With us, buddy", Tony grinned at him, "'Earth's mightiest Superheroes', you know. But if you like doing tons of paperwork, you're welcome to stay at SHIELD."

Luffy grinned widely. "Then it's decided! We'll stay with the Avengers until we can go back home!"

"LUFFY!"

-OoOoO-

Yup. Earth's mightiest Superheroes decided to keep a Pirate Crew as their house mates.

Or better, this decision was made by the Strawhat Captain all on his own. The other Captain tried to argue against it, but in the end he had no chance against Luffy's stubbornness. And so the twelve pirates (well, ten plus two Samurai) were in Tony's tower now and four of them were fooling around.

The Thousand Sunny, the Pirate's ship, was still in the Central Park, but SHIELD made sure she was guarded. So the pirates had nothing else to do than drag the Avengers into their pace.

And they were successful. Within less than three hours Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook managed to turn Tony into one of them. The billionaire was on the table, dancing with the pirates and singing 'Bink's Sake'. With chopsticks up his nose. Thor was laughing at the scene and even Steve and Bruce were giggling. Clint and Natasha tried to keep their facade upright, but Clint's started to crumble.

The Black Widow was starting to wonder what world gave birth to pirates like that. Luffy already dubbed the Avengers his new Nakama and he was really happy about that. Sanji, the cook, was preparing food and damn. That food was to die for! It was so good Natasha even forgave the blonde his really stupid behaviour around her.

Eventually, the pirates picked a few of the Avengers to show them around. Nami and Robin both clung to Natasha and the newly arrived Pepper. Natasha could only guess that the two were burning to have more female company. The two doctors, Law and Chopper, went with Bruce, even though he was not a medical doctor, but the man has been on the run so long, he was well-versed in every science. Franky went with Tony because he was completely amazed with Tony's Ironman suit and JARVIS and he wanted to know more about them. Luffy went to chat with Thor, Brook and Kinemon walked with Steve and Usopp took a monopole on Clint. Sanji stayed in the kitchen to wash up the dishes from the little snacks he prepared. Zoro settled down for a nap, which was most likely the best choice since he kept getting lost and even JARVIS had his troubles guiding him back to the others.

What a weird bunch they were.

-oOo-

Natasha and Pepper took the two pirates with them to one of the many living rooms. It was on one of the upper levels and allowed a wonderful view across the city.

"I'm curious about you and your world", Pepper exclaimed as she prepared four glasses and poured some very good wine into them. "What are you doing the whole day?"

"Well, I am the Navigator. My job is to keep the track and watch out for the weather", Nami explained, "I also take care of the money issues and draw maps."

"That sounds interesting" Pepper smiled, "And you, Robin?"

The black-haired woman shrugged. "I keep an eye on the men, but mostly I read books." She smiled sweetly, "I love to learn about history too."

Natasha lifted an eyebrow. "You mentioned before you're an assassin, is that true?"

"Well, I had to learn a few tricks, but yes, I can kill people when I wish."

"That sounds interesting", the Black Widow smiled, "I do this stuff too. I prefer guns and knives, though."

"Just my hands", Robin smiled gently, sending a chill down Pepper's back. To emphasise her point, she let a second arm grow from her left one.

"Holy... what is that?" Pepper asked bewildered.

"I ate the Hana Hana no Mi", Robin smiled, "I am able to grow any body part on any surface and can even create a clone."

"...What no me?" Natasha asked.

"Hana Hana no Mi. It is a Devil Fruit", the red-haired navigator explained. "You see, in our world exist mystic fruits. Nobody knows where they come from or how they really work, but they allow the eater to obtain a special ability while losing their ability to swim."

"Special ability?"

"Yeah. We faced men who could turn to fire or smoke, we have seen people able to change into wild creatures or in Robin's case, make body parts grow everywhere", Nami explained.

"Wow. Are you the only one with Devil Fruit abilities?" Pepper asked interested. Robin laughed and waved her off. "Oh no. Of us twelve seven have eaten a fruit", she explained, "Captain-san for example. He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi which turned him into a Rubber Man. He can freely stretch and inflate his body and is immune towards blunt damage as well as electricity-based attacks."

Natasha smiled slightly. "So in other words, Luffy would be able to kick Thor's ass? I would love to see that."

Robin chuckled slightly and Nami picked up the conversation. "Then there's Chopper. He has eaten the Hito Hito no Mi and can change freely into a human."

"So he is not some weird animal from your world?"

"No. He was a normal reindeer until he ate the fruit. Now he's our doctor."

"He's kind of cute."

Nami continued: "Brook is the next of us who has eaten a fruit. A long time ago, you see. He has eaten the Yomi Yomi no Mi that allowed him to return after his death. He didn't find his body fast enough though, hence his appearance." Nami shrugged. "And of course Law: He has eaten the Ope Ope no Mi and can now easily operate on anything that is within the reach of his abilities."

"Samurai-san has eaten a fruit too", Robin informed them "He can create clothes if he simply puts a rock on his own or somebody else's head. His son has eaten an artificial Devil Fruit that allows him to change into a dragon."

"Okay", Natasha decided, "We have to get them to show us what they can do. Hm. How do we get them to fight each other?"

Nami grinned. "Don't worry about that. All of them love to show off their abilities. And they keep using them in their sleep."

"In their sleep?"

"I'm sure it was Law who put that stupid cupboard into our room."


	3. Crazy Pirates 2

**Author: Again, thank you for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Crazy Pirates 2<span>

"And this is my workshop", Tony explained proudly as he walked through the door. He stopped when he was a few steps inside the room, turning to eye his new best friend. Franky, the seven-foot-ten Cyborg had a few troubles, mainly because the doors were a tad too small for him. He turned his shoulders and ducked through anyways.

"This is Supa!" he exclaimed when he saw the Ironman Suits stashed away, "And you build all them?"

"Well, Dummy and You helped, but yes, I built them", Tony explained proudly. Dummy and You beeped upon hearing their names.

Franky walked up to the Mark 42 Model and eyed it. "They all have this blue glowing thing in their chest, is it their energy source?"

"It is. It's an ARC reactor I designed", the billionaire explained "It can supply them with enough energy to keep them going for one day..." he pointed at the older models, "...and up to a week", he jabbed his thumb at an unfinished suit.

"Supa. I don't have any reactor, though", Franky explained, "But I have NIPPLE LIGHTS!"

To illustrate this point, the cyborg shipwright pulled his Hawaii shirt away and lighted up the small but powerful lights in his chest. Tony stared a moment in pure horror, but suddenly his face lit up.

"That is soo cool!" He whirled around. "JARVIS, make a note to install nipple lights in my new suit!"

"Are you sure, sir? Miss Potts will not allow this", the A.I. voiced his concern. Tony's face fell. "Damn. You're right Jarv..."

He turned to Franky again. "What is your energy source?"

"Oh you're gonna love this", the cyborg grinned, "Check this out!"

He opened a hatch on his stomach and removed a bottle from it.

"...Is that a _fridge_?"

"Yup! And it's filled with Cola!"

"You run on _Cola_?!" the billionaire stared at the bottle. "Holy freaking shit. This is so awesome!"

"Sunny runs on Cola too", Franky grinned.

"A fridge, nipple lights... Holy, Franky, what else do you have?"

"Well, armour plating beneath my skin. I can shoot fire from my mouth, a Coup de Boo from my ass and laser beams from my hands", the cyborg explained grinning. He held out his massive palm and made a smaller hand appear from it. "I have small hands for delicate actions and the best... come on, press down my nose for three seconds."

Tony pushed the metal contraption down and let go startled when Franky's former buzz cut suddenly changed into a Mohawk.

"I got freely adjustable hair!"

"This is soo coooooool!"

-oOo-

Bruce was chatting with Chopper as he went into his lab. Law followed both of them, not saying a word and keeping his dark glare glued to their backs. They soon walked through the door and Bruce scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Wow, I kind of feel like a low-life. I mean both of you are real medical doctors. I'm actually a physics doctor."

"But you seem to know your way around medicine too", Chopper retorted.

"Yeah, well, since a particular accident I kind of... have the control over a weapon. A very powerful weapon and there are some guys who wish to use that weapon. So I escaped."

"This sounds like you're talking about that thing you're hiding inside", the Dark Doctor suddenly said casually. Bruce turned to face him and he didn't like the cold calculating glare the man sent him.

"How do you know?"

"Your 'Voice' is strange", Law explained calmly, "It is as if there are two voices at once."

"My voice?" Bruce asked, "What do you mean?"

"Law can use Kenbunshuko Haki", Chopper said, "Just like Luffy, Sanji and Zoro. He can sense the presence of others."

"That sounds interesting", Bruce muttered, "Well, you are right. There is another identity. We call him 'Hulk'."

"Hulk?" Chopper asked interested, "How is he?"

"He is..." Bruce thought for a moment, "He is like a small child- A small child who throws very destructive temper tantrums."

"Sounds pretty much like Mugiwara-ya", Law deadpanned.

"Really? Well, the other guy stomps people he hates and protects those he likes"

"Mugiwara-ya"

"He is extremely powerful and will accidentally destroy anything in his path."

"Still Mugiwara-ya."

"Did you try talking to him?" Chopper asked suddenly. Bruce looked at the small reindeer.

"Talking... what do you mean?"

"I used to be similar to Hulk", Chopper explained, "You know, I have eaten a Devil Fruit, a Zoan-type, actually. Normal Zoan Users have three forms: Their original form" he shifted into his real appearance, that of a horse-sized reindeer, "The hybrid form", he changed into the small bipedal reindeer, "And the full form." He shifted into a Bigfoot-like appearance. "These three shapes are normal for Zoan Users such as me", Chopper said, "But I discovered a stimulant drug that allowed me to change into five additional forms. After I finished training, I can change at will." He took a small orange candy from his pocket. "Now I only need this to change into a Monster form, similar to Hulk."

"And you can control it?"

"I wanted to become stronger", Chopper said, "So I had to realize that I am indeed a Monster. I can control it now, while I ran out of control before." He smiled at the doctor. "So if you manage to realize that you are a Monster who helps people, you can learn how to work with Hulk."

Bruce was left speechless for a moment. "This... this sounds interesting... seeing how he reacts with my emotions, I think this might actually work."

Law stifled a laugh. "Or you simply let me cut this Hulk out of you", he offered with a dark gleam in his eyes, "I would love to see whether this is working."

Bruce backed away from the dark doctor. "Actually, I think I rather try Chopper's idea first."

"Oh, what a shame. Well, tell me if you change your mind."

-oOo-

"A slingshot?" Clint stared at the long-nosed young man next to him. "You really shoot with a _slingshot_?"

"I'm the best sniper on the whole wide world!" Usopp explained with a puffed-up chest.

Clint raised a brow, knowing that the guy was lying. He let is slip though.

"Well, if you are really that good, show me what you got", he said as he shoved him into the archery range. He grabbed his bow and without looking, he shot an arrow right in the middle of the target. "I'm not called 'Hawkeye' for nothing, Sniper."

"Hawkeye? That reminds me of that guy..." Usopp muttered as he took aim with the Kuro Kabuto and nailed his target as well.

"There is a Hawkeye in your world too?"

"Yeah, but he's the best swordsman in the world. He's just called like that because he has the eyes of a hawk."

"Interesting", Clint muttered as he shot another arrow at the target, this time making it go up in flames.

"Cool. Different projectiles", Usopp said, "Let me try. Fire Bird star!" The pellet he shot turned into a burning bird before burning a hole right through the target.

"Not bad", Clint replied. "Let's shoot some more rounds, shall we?"

-oOo-

Steve had to admit he had never been with such people.

He always thought he was amongst the tallest of the Avengers with only Thor standing taller than him, but hell! Even the thin doctor was as tall as the thunder god and the two currently accompanying him were both three whole feet taller than him.

The one guy was pretty normal, for a nine-foot man, that is. He was talking about Samurai honour and pride, was wearing a kimono and had two katana with him. The little boy was his son and Steve briefly wondered when the kid would grow up to be like his dad. Momonosuke adored his father.

The other nine-foot-man was something different entirely.

Mostly because he was a walking, talking skeleton.

As the three went down the hallway towards the training room, Steve felt as if he was inside a bad horror movie.

Brook was chatting with him and somehow this added some more 'Weird' to the whole thing.

Because skeletons should not be able to walk. Or talk. Or chat. Or sing. Or eat. Or fart. Or getting nosebleeds.

"You guys are weird", Steve eventually said, getting their attention.

"Weird? What do you mean, Steve-donno?"

"Just that", the Super soldier said with a small smile, "You talk just like the guys in the movies and Brook is a walking Undead."

"You don't seem too surprised"

Steve waved that off. "I've been doing this quite a while now. I've seen a lot of things I never thought would be possible. Like men able to control metal through magnetism."

"Uhm... Brook interrupted, "That would be Eustass 'Captain' Kid."

Steve blinked. "Ookay... how about people who can create lightning?"

"Captain told me of a sky island where they fought someone like that."

"...Men able to burst into flames or stretch like rubber?"

"Captain's brother 'Fire Fist' Ace and Captain himself."

"People who can turn invisible?"

"That one guy on Thriller Bark"

Steve blinked some more. "People who can levitate impossible heavy objects?"

"Captain's ally"

"People who can shake the world?"

"Edward Newgate, also known as 'Whitebeard' could do that."

Steve stopped. "Ooookay... what else can you people do?"

Brook ticked it off his bony fingers. "Well, there the admirals who can turn into ice, magma and light or control the gravity; there are men able to change into leopards, bulls or any other creature; men able to steal other people's shadows... there are a whole lot of them, actually."

"I can turn into a dragon!" Momonosuke suddenly threw in, grinning widely. Ever since they have been at Punk Hazard, Momo learnt to use his abilities. He actually wanted to become a dragon samurai.

Steve rubbed the back of his head. "Okay. Now I feel normal." He smiled. "I never thought that being a Superhero would one day be 'normal'."

-oOo-

"Really?" Luffy's eyes were sparkles, his mouth agape and his attention completely fixed on the blonde man in front of him.

Thor grinned widely. "Aye", he said as the two walked along the corridor. "I defeated each and every enemy who was around me as this giant fell beast appeared."

"Could you eat it?"

"Sadly not. It was made of rocks, you know." The Thunder God smiled and lifted Mjöllnir. "I simply threw Mjöllnir into its gruesome face and it shattered!" He laughed out loud, "Then all the enemies put down their weapons and surrendered before me."

"COOOOOL!" Luffy was bouncing next to the large man with sparkles surrounding his face.

"Tell me of your battles, my friend", Thor commanded.

Luffy thought for a moment, but suddenly his face lit up. "I once ate a Dragon!"

Thor looked surprised. "A Dragon?"

"Yeah!" Luffy explained, "When we went to Punk Hazard! There was this huge Dragon and I thought it could talk! Zoro and me, we defeated it because it attacked us and I found a pair of legs sticking to the Dragon!"

"Legs?"

"Yeah. Kin'emon's legs! Traffy cut them off and they stuck to the Dragon! And they could talk with their farts!"

Thor stared at him for a moment before he suddenly started laughing. He laughed so hard the walls shook. Car alarms went off on the street.

"Is there an Earthquake?!" Pepper's alarmed voice came over to them. The Stark Industries CO cam running down the hallway, followed closely by Natasha, Nami and Robin.

"Ah. Hello Nami! Hello Robin!" Luffy called out, "I just told Thor of the Dragon we defeated on Punk Hazard!"

Robin chuckled. "It tasted very well, didn't it?"

Thor grinned. "I never actually ate a Dragon, even though I have fought a few already."

"Ah, Nami! Thor is a prince, did you know that?"

"Prince?" Nami's eyes turned to sparkling Beli signs.

"Aye", Thor replied, "I am the rightful heir to the throne of Asgard."

"Asgard?" Robin wondered, "Gekko Moriah had an attack that he called 'Shadow Asgard', but I assume it's not the same, isn't it?"

"Nay, Lady Robin", Thor explained, "Asgard is one of the nine realms, ruling over the other eight. It is a world different from yours, deep in what you call space."

Luffy's eyes started sparkling even more. "You are an alien?"

"Aye, though I am not very different from humans."

"Do you poop?"

"LUFFY! DON'T ASK SUCH QUESTIONS!"

"Nay, as a matter of fact, I do not."

"AND YOU DON'T ANSWER HIM!"


	4. Pirate Front Line on the Move!

**Author: Again, many thanks for the reviews. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. And yes, the Pirates are going to fight.**

**I just hope they aren't too OOC.**

* * *

><p><span>Pirate Front Line on the Move!<span>

It was Monday. The Pirates had spent their first night in the Stark Tower. They had been assigned their own rooms, but after Luffy ordered to throw a party, most of them didn't even manage to get to their rooms as they simply fell asleep in the main living room from too much booze and too much food.

Natasha was shocked at how much food Luffy was able to eat. Sure, Thor and Steve could eat an awful amount, too, but the Rubber Pirate could stow away twice their share and still be hungry afterwards.

All of the guys spent the night in that room, while the women stopped early and went to bed.

Pepper was the first to rise and found the pirates and the male Avengers (minus Bruce who went to bed early as well) sprawled on the floor.

When Natasha joined her, they made a quick check whether everybody was there. Sanji and Zoro were arguing while sleeping. It went so far that they actually went on to fight in their sleep- albeit at a rather slow peace and without any real strength in their attacks. Chopper was sleeping on the floor with Tony misusing him as a pillow. Luffy was lying sprawled over the couch, snoring loudly and happily. Brook was asleep too, even though that was a bit hard to discern because he had no eyelids. Or eyes. Or flesh. The thing that told them he was asleep was the bubble coming from his nasal bone.

Natasha shook her head as she spotted Clint and Usopp sleeping next to each other, one arm slung around the other's shoulder and one clutching an empty bottle. Steve was mumbling incoherence things as he held the eel-like pink dragon that was Momonosuke closer. The Samurai/Dragon/Boy was sound asleep as well. Kin'emon was sleeping beneath the low table, Franky behind the little bar counter.

Pepper frowned. "Hey, where are Thor and Law?"

"Outside", a new voice said. It was Robin who stood just behind them. Natasha shuddered slightly. "Holy, Robin. I didn't hear you coming in."

Robin chuckled lightly. "I am used to being silent", she explained, "I have been doing this almost my entire life."

"Ah. There they are", Pepper said, pointing towards the glass wall. The Thunder God and the Surgeon of Death were standing next to each other, seemingly engrossed in a dialogue.

"I would like to know what they are talking about, but it's impolite to just walk up to them", the red-haired CO said.

Robin smiled slightly, but didn't say anything.

-o-

The Thunder God stood at the railing, watching the sun rise above New York City. The dark doctor stood behind him, leaned against the wall with his hat pulled over his eyes and his Nodachi leaned against his shoulder.

"When did you figure out it was me?" he asked genuinely interested, "I hoped I had changed enough."

"I would never not recognize you", Thor replied, "After all..."

"Save your breath", the doctor said. Thor complied. After a while the God turned to eye the other man.

"Do your friends know who you truly are?"

Law scoffed. "They don't", he said, "And I would prefer it to keep it that way." He pushed off the wall and walked back inside. "They don't need to know the truth about me. I want to live amongst them as long as possible."

Thor smiled a bit. "Well, then the two of us have one thing in common."

Law glared at him and wanted to walk away when suddenly the alarm rang throughout the tower.

Without thinking, both ran inside.

-o-

The alarm woke every last of the pirates and the Avengers. Nami and Bruce were up already even before the noise drew them from their rooms, while the others scrambled to their feet frantically.

"What's going on?!" Kin'emon shouted, his swords drawn.

"We're having a problem", Tony muttered still half-asleep. His mind immediately awoke when he tapped a few keys and the large TV came to life.

"JARVIS, tell me what's going on!"

"It seems AIM is causing a ruckus in Miami", the A.I. explained.

"Shit! How long are they already at it?"

"Not longer than five minutes, Sir. SHIELD wants the Avengers to act."

"Okay", Tony said, "Avengers, assemble!"

"Hey! What about us?" Zoro suddenly threw in, "If that's a battle, we're in too."

"Sorry, but they asked for the help of the Avengers", Steve tried to reason with them. Luffy pulled his brows down and grinned victoriously. "But you are our new Nakama. And we will help you fighting."

The pirates grinned and the Avengers understood. They would not be able to stop these guys from fighting their battle.

-oOo-

It was about a quarter of hour later when the Quinjet, Ironman and Thor touched down in Miami Midtown.

Actually, when Luffy saw the Quinjet, he was so amazed by it he almost forgot why he was supposed to fly with it again.

Almost.

Because as soon they reached their destination, his sense for combat was stirring again.

"What's the situation?" Steve asked a large bulldog-like Police man.

"Five giant robots and a whole bunch of nasty-looking guys", the officer growled.

"Robots?!" The police man tilted his head slightly upon seeing the star-eyed boy in front of him. "Who's that?" he asked annoyed, "Did you bring him with you?"

Tony sighed. "We did. Sorry about that, but they said they can fight. Why not? AIM is making always making more trouble than they are worth."

The Police man jabbed his thumb towards the sea. "They are a few blocks down there and currently ripping up the South Bay Shore. We evacuated the area and City Hall too, but we can't stop them. That's your job."

"Yosh!" Luffy said, "Let's go!"

The Avengers and pirates dashed down the street to end up in a block-wide construction area.

The first thing Luffy, Usopp and Chopper noticed were the Giant Robots ripping everything apart. There were five of them, each of them standing as tall as a thirty-story tall building. Each of them had four tentacle-like legs with claws and several weapons attached to their main body. There were a whole lot of armoured people too.

"The Avengers!" one of them yelled, "Get them!"

Clint sighed. "This might be another long day", he muttered, "Hey Thor, up for a bit of Bot-smashing?"

"Wait, friend Clinton", the Thunder God said, "I think our new shield brothers and sisters will be handling that."

Clint narrowed his eyes as he realized the pirates stepping to the front, all of them grinning or smirking in anticipation of the upcoming battle.

"Usopp, Nami, Robin, Chopper!" Luffy called out, "You guys take care of the soldiers, will you?"

"You can count on us, Captain!" Usopp grinned, "We take them!"

"Skeleton-donno, Machine-donno and me will fight one of the steel beasts", Kin'emon replied.

"Yosh. And we take the other four, right?"

"Whatever, Mugiwara-ya. But please refrain from ordering me around."

"Shishishi."

Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Robin went up first, grinning at the AIM soldiers.

"How many are there?" Robin asked amused

"A bit over one hundred", Usopp said, "I guess 120... 124?"

"Okay, so if everybody takes out about 30, we're done here", Nami smirked, "I go first!"

She grabbed her staff and swung it around, creating a long chain of black bubbles. "Black Ball: Thundercloud Rod!" she yelled out before grinning devilishly as several Agents were violently electrocuted upon touching the black bubbles.

"What is this?!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"I'm not finished", Nami smiled sweetly, "Thunder Trap!"

_BZZZZZRAP!_

Usopp smirked as well, pulling back the rubber strings of his Kuro Kabuto. "Green Star: Devil!"

A few small seeds hit the floor only centimetres from the AIM soldiers, only to grow within an instant up to giant Venus Fly Traps. Their traps alone had the size of a SUV, their vines were around a hundred feet long and these plants apparently had some sort of intellect, as they started to attack the AIM agents, catching them just like Audrey II did.

"AAAAAAH!" The agents screamed as several of them became trapped inside the plants. Of course, their armour prevented them from being digested, so Usopp loaded several more seeds inside his Slingshot.

"Watch out!" he shouted, "Green Star: Skull Exploding Grass!"

_KRATHOOOOM!_

"Yosh, my turn now", Chopper exclaimed as he ran forwards. "Kung Fu Point!" The small bipedal Reindeer shifted into a larger bipedal reindeer with roughly a cupboard-like shape. He was much more massive now, with thin legs and arms and a wide face.

"Hachoo!" he yelled before diving after the shocked soldiers, kicking and punching everything that dared to come close to him.

"Cool!" Tony exclaimed, "A Kung Fu Reindeer! This is so much better than a Kung Fu Panda Bear!"

"A Kung Fu Panda Bear?" Law asked amused, "Well, Stark-ya, I have a Kung Fu _Polar _Bear in my crew."

"Really?! Awesome!"

Robin's chuckle drew their attention, even over the horrified yelling of the AIM agents.

"It's my turn", the black-haired woman said calmly as she crossed her arms. "Cien Fleur"

Several arms sprouted from the bodies of the remaining AIM Agents, grabbing their throats and legs simultaneously. "Clutch."

_CRACK!_

Every remaining agent hit the floor.

"Holy shit", a camera man said from the background, "They dealt faster with them than the Avengers." Bruce turned and saw a whole bunch of reporters and civilians who sneaked up on them while they were too shocked by the Straw Hat's power. And those were the weaker ones, Natasha knew.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed, "We are being attacked!"

The first of the five robots turned towards them, unleashing a massive stream of fire from its front-mounted flame thrower.

"Get behind me!" Kin'emon yelled, drawing his swords. He leapt at the fire that came towards him. "Homura Saki!" He literally _split_ the flames apart with the blade of his sword.

The crowd and the Avengers stared in awe and several of them dropped their lower jaws in shock.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed again as he leapt at the machine, "Kin'emon, please help me bring this monster down!"

He slashed his sword (which was hidden inside his walking cane) at the machine. "Pastoral Song: Blizzard Slash!"

All of the robot's weapons were frozen within an instant, exploding inside and causing massive damage to its systems. Brook's attack also froze a part of the robot's legs, so this was where Kin'emon attacked next. "Karyu Issen" The samurai's sword caught fire as the nine-foot man slashed at the legs of the machine, splitting the previously frozen parts and sending it tumbling down.

Franky grinned. "Okay, now I go!" He held both hands next to each other, palms pointing towards the falling Behemoth. "FRANKY RADICAL BEAM!"

A massive laser beam shot from his hands and crushed into the machine, ripping its armour apart as if it was made of wet paper. The machine groaned while falling backwards from the power of the impact and hit the ground, with a huge smouldering hole through its body.

There was a stunned silence, until almost every present male (and interesting a few females as well), had stars in their eyes and sparkles surrounding their faces, exclaiming how 'coooool' that was.

"Oi oi." Sanji said calmly, "Don't look over there, the show's still not over." He nodded towards his Nakama. "I'll go next, okay?"

"Yeah, do that", Zoro grumbled.

Sanji grinned and ran towards one of the massive robots. The machine fired at him, but the agile blonde easily evaded by jumping up into the air. As he started to drop, he kicked once against the air and leapt upwards, effectively climbing the sky.

As soon he was next to the machine's central body, his leg caught fire. "Diable Jamble: Extra Hachis!"

He kicked his burning leg in such a fast manner, it was blurred dramatically. The machine stumbled back from the repeated impacts and as Sanji stopped, there was a massive glowing dent and tears now inside its armour. The cook closed his eyes. "Now for the dessert..." His visible eye shot open again, literally burning. "Hell Memories!"

His entire body caught fire and the blonde crushed his leg into the machine, shattering it in an instant and setting its remains aflame.

While the Behemoth went down, Sanji landed a few feet away from it and lit his cigarette on some burning rubble.

"My passion burns hotter than everything else", the man explained while taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Human Torch ain't no shit on him", a reporter stuttered in disbelief.

"Yeah", his partner said next to him, "And I got a craving for French food all of a sudden."

"Good work, Sanji!" Luffy laughed. Zoro grinned maliciously as he tied his bandana around his head unsheathed all his swords. He clenched one between his teeth and walked casually towards the next machine.

"Now it's my turn", the swordsman said despite having a sword in his mouth. As the robot advanced towards him, he whirled his swords in a circular fashion with so much strength, he actually created a Tornado. "Kokujo: O Tastumaki"

The tornado of flying blades crashed into the machine, shredding its lower body and ripping into its inside. The machine started to topple as the green-haired Swordsman leapt upwards, albeit not as high as Sanji before him. He twisted his swords again. "Santoryu Ogi:Rokudo no Tsuji!" The slashes hit the machine. The metal groaned like a wounded animal before it was torn apart, sending the machine down in six cut pieces.

"Did you see that?!" Tony wailed, "Please tell me anybody saw a guy cutting a building-sized Killer Robot with just a few swords!"

"Tch", Zoro growled as he removed his bandana. "These things couldn't even kill my boredom."

Law was grinning lightly as he eyed one of the machines. "Mugiwara-ya. Is it okay when I go next?"

"Shishishi! Go on, Traffy! But leave one for me!"

"I will, Mugiwara-ya."

The Surgeon of Death held out his hand, moving it in a slight circular motion. "Room!"

A massive blue dome appeared out of nowhere, covering the robot, the construction side and several more buildings at once.

"This is the same sort of sorcery that switched the proud Sunny and the little dinghy", Thor noticed.

Law was smirking as he turned his hand and pointed his index finger upwards. Clint could swear that man was flipping the machine off, even though he used the wrong finger.

"Tact."

The robot suddenly twisted upwards, floating helplessly in the air. Two buildings left and right shuddered before breaking from the ground and floating with it.

The crowd stared as they saw the sheer amount of objects being leviatated through the dome with so little effort. The doctor drew the Nodachi from its sheath, slicing through the air several times.

Buildings and robot were instantly cut apart, their pieces floating through the dome like leaves. Law grinned again before flicking his wrist downwards, sending all pieces crushing into the ground or against each other.

When the doctor dissolved the blue dome again, the two buildings were gone, instead there were two crazy-looking pieces of modern art made from steel and concrete.

Luffy was laughing now with crossed arms as he noticed the people's faces. Even the Avengers were staring at the group with pure shock written on their features.

"Shishishi. Good work everybody. Now I go!"

Luffy's body became encased in steam while his skin started to glow red. JARVIS noted an increase in body heat and blood flow. Luffy whipped his arm towards the robot, stretching it until he could grab its edge and pulling himself towards it, rocketing into the sky.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling Gun!" he shouted, sending a flurry of punches into the machine.

He easily got through its armour using his fists alone. The Behemoth groaned and started to stumble, but Luffy leapt back in front of it while simultaneously stretching both arms far behind his body. Both inflated and turned black.

"Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum!" Both his arms shot to the front, hit the robot and literally sent it flying away. It came down halfway towards Cuba again.

The Avengers and the crowd were simply staring in horror. The whole battle was over within five minutes and none of the pirates seemed to be exhausted.

"This... this is impossible", Bruce muttered, "These guys _have_ to have a limit to their powers!"

Tony put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Bruce, there is one thing I learnt already: Logic does not apply to these guys."


	5. Press Release and Insanities

**Author: Thanks again for all your Reviews. I hope you can keep them coming. And TexasBean: Don't worry, there are going to be battles in the sixth Chapter. And in the fifth too, I guess. If you count Sanji's and Zoro's brawling as Battle.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Press Release and Insanities<span>

"Well, since you guys finished the job so quickly, what else are we supposed to do today?" Tony asked as the group walked from the Quinjet.

"I dunno, Party?" Luffy asked, scratching his head.

"How about we find some more of these guys and beat them up?" Zoro suggested, "Those robots weren't even beginning to quell my boredom."

"Oh yeah! This sounds awesome!" Luffy's eyes sparkled again.

"Knowing you, you would get hopelessly lost, Marimo", Sanji muttered.

Zoro's eye twitched. "What did you say, Ero-cook?"

"Just stating the obvious, idiot", Sanji threw back, "I was honestly surprised you found the way back to the Quinjet."

"I don't get lost, you idiot!"

"Of course not", Sanji shot back, "Us others have the orientation of a blind mule."

"Take this back you wooden spoon!"

"Try me!"

Both immediately went at it, shouting, kicking, yelling, punching. The whole program within a few seconds.

"Uhm... shouldn't we do something about that?" Bruce asked insecure as the Strawhat Pirates casually walked past the two fighting guys.

"Nah. They won't hurt each other and they won't damage too much of the appliances", Nami sighed, "They'll calm down again, don't worry."

_CRASH_

"They always act like that."

Thor was grinning at the scene. "I must say this brings back memories. When I was younger I used to brawl with Loki or the Warriors Three all the time."

"Father!" Momonosuke called out and dashed towards his father, "You are back!"

"I am indeed. I am sorry you could not watch me destroy the metal beasts", Kin'emon replied.

Momo shook his head. "I have seen anything!" he explained, "Lady Pepper switched on this magical screen and we could see you fight against those monsters!"

"Actually, the whole of America could see you", Pepper added, "And I guess most of the world, too."

She smiled at Luffy. "Well, it seems you'll be heroes as long you're here."

Luffy pouted. "I don't want to be a hero", he said, "A hero has to share his meat with others."

"Interesting Logic", Steve said grinning.

His grin fell off his face the moment the group stepped through the door leading to the 'Conference Room'.

Director Fury stood there, glaring at them with his single eye in a way that threatened to burn a hole through each and everyone's skull.

"Might telling me what the hell this shit just was?" he growled and the Super Soldier realized that every single pirate suddenly stiffened and had their eyes glued to the Director. Even the bouncy Luffy was staring at the man with some sort of fear written on his face.

When Fury tilted his head slightly to stare at them, Usopp fainted right away and Chopper ran to hide behind Zoro, which was more or less useless as he was hiding only a part of his face, not his body.

"What kind of 'shit', do you refer to, sir?" Natasha asked.

"The kind of shit when you allowed those pirates to fight alongside you", Fury snapped, "I ordered you to keep an eye on them until we sent them back into their world!"

"Technically, we had an eye on them", Clint said.

"All of America had their eyes on them", Tony grinned, "And they dealt with AIM faster than we would have managed!"

Fury sighed. "I've seen this." He thought for a moment before he turned towards Luffy and Law.

"You two, you are the Captains, right?" The two looked at him- Luffy with a questioning expression and Law with a scowl. They didn't say anything as Fury continued: "You are powerful. If you want to remain free without SHIELD monitoring each and every step of you, then you have to ally yourselves with the Avengers. Help them with their missions until you can return home, but refrain from causing any civilian damage if possible."

Luffy frowned and Law's scowl turned into a snarl. "I hope for your health you are not giving me any orders", he spat, eyes burning with rage. Fury glared back at him, having a similar expression fixed on his features. The Avengers backed away when they saw actual sparks appearing under the heated glare of the two. Law's hand crept to his Nodachi, but his intention to rip the one-eyed man in front of him to shreds was cut short when Luffy launched himself at him and threw him off his balance.

"Okay! This had been funny anyways!" the Strawhat Captain grinned, "We'll help you, because you are our new friends!"

Luffy was lucky he was immune towards Law's death glare, or else he might have turned into a pile of very sorry ash by now.

Fury sighed. "It's settled then. I'm sure there are a lot of people demanding answers about the new 'Avengers', so you better make sure you can answer them when they ask them." He glared at Law. "Did I make myself clear?"

The pirate glared back but huffed in defeat. "Good. Anything else you want to tell me, Doctor Law?"

The only answer he got was a feral snarl, a dark glare and the middle finger.

"_Flippin' whee"_, the director thought dryly when he walked out of the room.

-oOo-

It was later that day when Pepper announced to the Avengers that there was going to be a Press release in the evening.

"What's a 'Press Release'?" Chopper asked. Pepper leaned down and patted the reindeer's head. "The world wants to know about you, so we come together with a lot of people who can inform them and tell them."

"A lot of people?" Chopper was clearly shocked. Pepper smiled gently. "Yes, but don't forget: You are not on your world, Chopper. Those Admirals will not find you here."

"How do you know?"

"Nami told me", Pepper said as she stroked the little reindeer, "As long you are here, you are people other people look up to."

Chopper's eyes started sparkling again. He wasn't used to people looking up at him. It was only the time when he and the others were separated for two years as he finally had the chance to be a hero to people. And he had loved it.

To him, the Press Release couldn't come soon enough.

"Uh guys", the CO began suddenly, "Please try to act as normal as possible on that meeting, will you. The world is supposed to have a good first impression of you."

The pirates stared at her blankly. Suddenly they smiled and nodded their confirmation. Somehow Pepper knew this was going to cause one hell of a headache.

-oOo-

It was evening, the moon was up and the stars sparkled.

Stark had managed to coax each and every pirate into the small bus he ordered to drive them over to the town hall to reach the press release. The Avengers had been forced to wear suits and dresses, while the pirates, who lacked such clothes, went in their normal outfit instead.

What pained Pepper the most was that they didn't manage to get Franky to wear pants over his Speedos.

Nevertheless, they reached the building and after Nami threatened to hurt all of them if they should ruin that meeting (That means, no yelling, no dancing, no 'Super', no fighting, no asking for panties, and no 'Room', got it?!), they hurried inside. They didn't walk up to the stage though, but rather stayed behind the curtain. Robin told them they would cause too much chaos if all of them would come out at once, so they decided to go by recruitment time.

They were all waiting eagerly as Tony went up the stage, followed by the other Avengers.

"Now, I guess you guys have already noticed this", Tony began lightly, "There are new heroes in town." He crossed his arms and had JARVIS replay the video that showed the pirates destroying AIM in Miami. "I think a few of the locals already connected these new guys and the 'Flying Ship Incident' from yesterday. As a matter of fact, the owners of this flying ship are indeed the new faces we want to introduce to you."

"Do you want to tell us these guys are some sort of Aliens? Like Thor?" A reporter asked.

Tony shrugged. "As far as we can tell, they are perfectly human so far. Only... really strong humans."

"They came in a Sailing Ship, what do we have to expect?"

Tony grinned. "Oh you're gonna love it. Those guys are real-life _pirates_. Complete with Bounties on their heads and matching epithets."

"Pirates? They didn't seem like Pirates, more like crazy, over-powered mutants", a voice in the background complained.

Tony sighed and was about to retort something when suddenly Luffy leapt at the stage and glared angrily at the crowd.

"We are Pirates!" he snapped angrily. To the crowd, this was just a young man with a straw hat, a scar beneath his eye, a cross-shaped scar on his chest, with red jacket, blue jeans and sandals. Luffy crossed his arms. "I am Monkey D. Luffy and I will find One Piece to become the Pirate King!"

"Luffy!" Nami shouted, "You weren't supposed to simply run off!" Without hesitating, she hit him hard into the head and sent him tumbling down. The crowd sweatdropped.

The red-haired woman huffed out and eyed them. "I'm 'Cat Burglar' Nami. I can rob you blind without you realizing it, so don't go 'round saying we are 'Heroes'."

"Right, 'cause Heroes have to share their booze", Zoro said with a smirk.

"Oi, Marimo, how the hell did you get up the stage without losing your way?" Sanji questioned as the two walked up.

Zoro's eye snapped at him. "What did you say, Idiot-brow?!"

"Now you're deaf, too? Wonderful, Moss-head."

"Say that again if you want to die so badly!"

"With your sense of orientation, you'll never hit me!"

Both started to argue loudly while the crowd stared in shock. The Avengers tried to stand by and look importantly, but Nami quickly took matters into her hands and hit both hard over the heads, sending both down.

"Those two idiots are 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro and 'Black Leg' Sanji", she growled with her fist clenched.

"Uhm... Miss? Who was the captain, again?" a reporter asked insecure.

"That's me!" Luffy laughed, "I'm the captain!"

"I'm just their Baby Sitter", Nami sighed.

"And I'm 'King of Snipers' Usopp!" Usopp exclaimed proudly to remove the attention from the now very angry red-haired woman. "There is nobody on the Grand Line who can shoot better than me!"

"Nami! Don't hurt them any further!" Chopper yelled as he ran on stage. The people stared at him.

"...What are you? A racoon?"

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper yelled, "I'm Tony Tony Chopper!"

"...You are kind of cute", a woman said. The small reindeer blushed madly (even with fur) and started swaying his hips. "Ah. Don't try to compliment me, you old hag."

"...Still cute..."

Robin chuckled as she walked up. "I'm 'Devil Child' Nico Robin", she introduced herself "I got my bounty when I sank six Buster Call war ships." She smiled sweetly. "At the age of eight."

"Scary woman..."

Robin chuckled and walked a bit to the side as Franky burst through the veil.

"I'm 'Cyborg' Franky! And I'm a SUPER Cool Robot!"

Stunned silence.

"COOOOOOL! A ROBOT!"

Clint felt his face twitch slightly. "Is the crowd just turning into Strawhats?"

"You better get used to it, Barton", Steve muttered awkwardly.

"Yohohoho! I'm 'Soul King' Brook!" the skeleton exclaimed as he walked out. He bowed at the hip and looked at a pretty news lady. "Might I see your panties, my lady?"

"GYAAAH! PERVERT!"

While Brook was recovering from the (surprisingly) powerful slap of the news lady, Kin'emon and Momonosuke appeared. "My name is 'Foxfire' Kin'emon, and I am a Samurai from Wano!" the nine-foot-man explained.

"And I am Momonosuke! I will be the greatest Samurai!" his son yelled to get attention.

"_He's so cute"_, most of the female crowd thought.

"Excuse me, Mister Stark", the Mayor finally spoke up, "But these misfits are actually powerful fighters?"

"Ooh, believe me", Tony said, "'Powerful' isn't even enough to describe them."

"They are only pirates, how can you allow them to work alongside you?"

"Only Pirates?" Trafalgar Law finally moved up to the stage, "I do hope you didn't compare us to the scum of your world." His grey eyes rested on the crowd as he tapped his Nodachi against his shoulder. "Because if you do, I will have to take measures."

A group of four massive men moved around the Mayor.

"And you would be?" a reporter asked.

"Oh. My name is Trafalgar Law", Law explained, "I am, indeed, the Captain of the Heart Pirates and ally to the Strawhat Pirates." His eyes turned icy while a smirk crept on his lips. "I think you would love my epithet. I am 'The Surgeon of Death'." He held out his hand. "Room!"

A blue sphere appeared around the crowd and without hesitating Law easily chopped off the Mayor's head and summoned it into his hand. The Bodyguards ripped their weapons from their holsters, but stopped dead in their motion when the Mayor's body started flailing and his head screaming.

"AAAAAAAAH! I HAVE BEEN KILLED!" He realized he was still talking. "Huh? Why am I not dead yet?"

Law smiled wickedly at him. "You see, if you wish for actually dieing, I could arrange something. I have reached my limits of what I can take anyways."

His smile turned into a nightmarish grin. "I would love to chop your body up a bit more to vent my anger and the frustration about being compared to common scum." He casually threw the head back to its body. "But I'm afraid this would jeopardize my work here. See yourself as lucky. For now."

He was still smirking as he went to the side to lean against a column, sending the horrified crowd one of his trademark death glares.

Steve sighed in defeat and Nami threw her arms up in resignation. "Why the hell do I even care?"


	6. Pirate Battles

**Author: Thanks for all the reviews.  
>I'm slowly starting to suspect you guys already know what is going to happen in the upcoming chapters. Anyways, here are the first of the Pirate Battles. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Pirate Battles<span>

Two days later after that press release the whole world knew about the pirates. It felt weird knowing that the whole world knew about one, but then again, they weren't on their own world and the Marine had no power over them.

Anyways, Abomination was just tearing up Detroit, so this was where the Avengers had to go next.

"What is this 'Abomination'? Can you eat it?" Luffy asked curious. Most of the Pirates stayed back at the Avengers Tower, as well as most Avengers. In fact, it were only Bruce, Clint, Thor, Chopper and Luffy onboard. Tony was flying besides the Quinjet.

"He..." Clint began. He had read the files, but quickly decided to have Bruce answer the question.

"His name used to be Emil Blonsky. He was a mercenary", the physician told them. "You know, back before the other guy awoke, I was a highly respected scientist. One day there was an accident in my lab and- to put it shortly- I have gotten this new ability. Similar to your Devil Fruits, I guess, aside from the fact I can still swim. That was the day the Hulk was born."

"And?" Chopper asked.

"Well, since that day several generals in the military decided they want the Hulk as a weapon. Understandably, since that guy packs quite a punch. So they tried to catch me."

He huffed out and leaned back against the metal wall. "I escaped, of course, ran across the world, so they never got me. Instead, they started doing their own little experiments and managed to reproduce the accident that created the Hulk. And this Emil Blonsky was their volunteer. He became the Abomination. Big, ugly and strong as hell. Even stronger than Hulk."

He sighed. "But they should have known that since Blonsky was unable to change back into a human again, he would turn on them. It's not that he hates this form, it's just he has so much power now nobody can stop him and he can do whatever he wants. I think he wants to kill Hulk just for being Hulk."

"So this guy is your enemy?" Luffy asked. Bruce nodded. Luffy crossed his arms. "Then you have to defeat him!"

Bruce chuckled. "I tried, Luffy", he said, "Last time I tried, Abomination and Hulk destroyed an entire small town and he still got away."

"But you never know until you try it."

Bruce sighed, "Well, no use arguing, huh? The Quinjet touched down and the group got off, greeted by the scene of Tony flying around the massive Abomination and shooting at it- with little success, though.

"Tony!" Bruce yelled, "Let me do this!"

The Iron Warrior flew off after blasting Abomination once more and left it to his Team Member. Bruce casually walked up to the raging monster, handing his glasses and headset to Clint. "I think you wanted to meet the big guy, didn't you?" the scientist asked calmly, "Well, here you go."

His eyes suddenly changed colour and his muscle mass increased dramatically. Within moments he turned big, green and really angry.

Roaring, Hulk dove at Abomination and punched him away.

"Hulk! How nice of you to show yourself!" the larger monster taunted.

"Hulk Smash puny foe!" Hulk roared angrily and dove at Abomination again.

For a while both traded bone-shattering blows, chucked objects at each other and ripped open the street. Luffy stood back in barely restrained craving to jump into action. He knew it was Bruce's and Hulk's fight, but it seemed they were losing.

"Luffy!" Chopper finally wailed. This was more than enough to get a curt nod from his captain. The small bipedal reindeer dashed towards the fighting monsters, shifting into his Heavy Point. Without hesitation, he whacked the Abomination hard away, causing the Hulk to look at him in confusion.

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper", Chopper told him, "And I am a friend of Bruce."

"Friend Bruce?" Hulk asked a little lost.

Chopper nodded. "When I talked to Bruce, I told him I want to be your friend too."

"Chopper friend Hulk?" The green giant seemed a tad confused. Chopper nodded and turned back to the Abomination.

"Hey Hulk, do you think we can take him in three minutes?"

"Hulk smash puny foe!"

"I thought so." Chopper grinned and crushed a small candy between his teeth. "_Rumble_!"

-oOo-

It was in New York City where Ultimo was fighting Ironman. This really wasn't Tony's day. He just wanted to kick back and build something awesome with his two science buddies Bruce and Franky. But alas, the arrival of the ancient thirty-foot robot shot this plan down. Now the two of the three stood there, trying to hold the crowd at safe distance and Ultimo away from themselves.

It was Tony who fought the ancient construct and Bruce tried to keep the crowd at bay. Franky had quickly left using the (appalling) gimmick 'Coup de Boo' to fly away. He promised he'd return as quickly as possible.

"Franky, now would be a good time to get back here!" Tony all but shrieked into his headset.

"Don't worry!" Franky's voice told him, "I'm already there! General Left!"

Ultimo was hit from several gunshots and staggered back, whirling around to see who dared to attack him.

It was... A MEGA COOL ROBOT!

Every single man, Tony and Bruce included, stared at the construction with sparkling eyes. Every single woman stared at it indifferently.

The machine stood as tall as Ultimo and just as wide. It was coloured in red, blue, white and yellow, looked a bit like Franky and had the Strawhat's Jolly Roger on its chest.

Oh. And Tank treads on its back.

"Franky? Is that you?!" Bruce finally asked in shock.

"I'm the invincible Iron Pirate Franky Shogun!" the robot sang before slamming his arms together. "SUPER!"

The male watchers were lost again in sparkles and amazement. Ultimo, however, didn't even flinch. Without waiting, he attacked the Franky Shogun with a powerful attack. Dust and smoke covered the field, but when they cleared the Shogun stood undamaged.

"It needs more to damage me!" Franky sang before attacking the ancient machine. He threw punches left and right, driving Ultimo back without the latter being able to damage its opponent at all.

Finally, Franky drew a massive sword from the Shogun's back, hacking and slicing at the machine. Ultimo shot skywards, but that was exactly what Franky wanted.

He held both palms towards the ancient machine. "GENERAL CANNON!"

The following explosion tore Ultimo apart and send its remains raining down.

Tony landed next to the Shogun.

"Franky my friend", he finally said, "That was just so cool."

-oOo-

"Don't worry, if it can be stolen, I _will _steal it!" Nami had said. Oh, she _should _have kept her big mouth shut. Because right now at the moment she, Usopp, Clint and Natasha stood at the open hatch of a flying Quinjet.

"And we really have to _jump_ out there?!" Usopp shrieked with shaking legs.

"Of course", Natasha yelled over the howling of the wind, "It's only scary the first time!"

"And don't worry", Clint added reassuringly, "The parachutes will open on their own. You just need to bow your knees to land softly."

Nami looked at Usopp and Usopp stared back. Both took a nervous gulp and nodded. "Okay. It can't be scarier than dropping out of the sky with Merry", Nami finally mumbled.

"Out of the sky?"

"Yeah, we have been on a Sky Island once, you know? We could drive around on clouds as if they were water."

"..."

"Strange Place, this Grand Line."

Nami shrugged. "Oh well, when you've been there long enough, you eventually stop asking questions."

Natasha smiled "Okay. Do anything I do, then we'll reach the ground fast enough."

She checked her parachute again before jumping out into the night. Nami and Usopp stared at each other. "You go first", Nami said.

"Oh no. Ladies first", Usopp replied.

"I insist. After you, Usopp."

"No, I _insist_. After you."

"After you!"

"No after you!"

"You both go next", Clint sighed from behind them as he proceeded to swiftly push them out of the Quinjet.

"BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

-o-

With the help of Nami and Usopp Natasha and Clint managed to steal several disks that contained some very juicy secrets. Those were the good news. The bad news, however, were that a whole bunch of really angry Hydra Agents was chasing after them.

It surprised Natasha that she was _running_ at all things! _Running_! As if she was some damn coward!

It seemed she was more of a Strawhat than she had originally planned.

"Are we away far enough?" Nami yelled.

Usopp turned slightly and checked on the man behind them. "Yosh!"

The two pirates immediately stopped and whirled around, facing the group of approaching Hydra Agents. The two SHIELD agents stopped as well, seeing the two Pirates prepare their weapons.

"Let's go!" Usopp shouted, "Grow up, Kuro Kabuto!" He inserted some water into his weapon. The small hand slingshot suddenly grew up to be longer than its owner and a little plant bud grew from the centre. Immediately, the little plant started chomping and swallowing every rock, every piece off the floor and storing them in its body. Usopp was grinning and the two Agents stared in disbelief.

Nami whipped out her baton. "Weather Egg!"

An egg shot from the staff and darted towards the men. "Come out, Thunder Breed Tempo!"

Black Clouds billowed from the egg, filled up with ominous static. A low rumble started to fill the air before massive thunder claps were heard. Lightning rained down on the Hydra Agents, frying them without mercy. As the power of the Weather Egg died down, Usopp came up. His Kuro Kabuto had swallowed and broken down every rock within its vicinity and was now bloated from so much intake. Its bud was larger than Usopp himself and a lot heavier. Still, the sniper managed to aim at the enemy before grinning wickedly.

"Meteor Shower!" He unleashed the Kabuto and the plant spit back out every rock it ingested. The sharp projectiles hit the Hydra Agents and knocked them out cold. No man remained standing.

"That was... interesting", Clint deadpanned. "If you could defeat them all, why did we run first?"

Usopp and Nami grinned at him. "Because if your enemy has their backs turned towards us, are fleeing or underestimating us, we can defeat them easily!"

"...There is no honour in that philosophy."

-oOo-

Sanji and Brook were on their way from a little trip through Manhattan. People stared at them wherever they went. Sanji guessed that there weren't that many walking skeletons around this world. But there weren't any walking skeletons back on the Grand Line, except for Book. And nobody throws him a second glance there.

It didn't take long for people to start screaming and cars starting to explode.

"Huh? What the hell is going on?" Sanji growled as he and Brook started running towards the source of the ruckus. People came running past them from that direction and very soon they heard the noise of battle. Just as they rounded a corner, they stopped dead in their tracks. From a massive hole in the ground spilled a sheer limitless number of small, bipedal weak-looking creatures with goggles. A giant rock-armed monster rose behind these creatures from the ground with a small guy standing on its head.

But they weren't the first ones to arrive. Four People were already present. Sanji knew those were the so-called 'Fantastic Four', four Heroes who also helped keeping the world safe. At the moment, they seemed to be talking to the little guy. Well, the leader of the four was doing the talking. The others were preparing for battle. Obviously, talking was the wrong thing to do, so the little guy yelled something and all of a sudden all the skinny creatures attacked. The second man, a young blonde guy caught fire, attacking the small creatures while the fourth guy, a living block of stone charged the giant monster. The Leader began stretching quite similar to Luffy, but he had no strength in his attacks. He seemed to be content with trying to restrain the creatures.

The giant monster swatted the stone man aside and attacked the only female in the group, a wonderful blonde lady.

-o-

Susan saw Ben being whacked aside as if he was just a little fly. She gritted her teeth and concentrated her energy, creating a bubble around him to prevent him from crushing into a building.

At the same time, she erected a shield as she saw Giganto's fist speeding towards her. She managed to stop the first blow, but her shield shattered and Giganto reeled back, ready to deal the second blow.

"You shitty Monster! Don't you dare lay a hand on the Lady!" Giganto's fist was kicked back. Literally kicked. Susan looked up to see a lean young blonde man standing in front of her.

"Whoa!" Johnny exclaimed a moment later, "You're that Blackleg Guy! You're the Pirate!" Sanji raised his swirly eyebrow as the burning man landed next to him. "Thanks for saving my sister", the Human torch added.

"Sister huh?" Sanji lit his cigarette on Johnny's flames. "Well, it is the duty of any man to protect a woman as wonderful as your loving sister!" He said the last part with such an enthusiasm and hearts in his eyes that the two Storm Siblings backed away a bit.

"Uhm... Thanks", Susan replied somewhat insecure, "But what about Giganto?"

"Oh right, that shitty monster." Sanji snapped out of his stupor and turned to face the creature. "Brook!" he called out to the skeleton that stood a few feet away, "Can you take care of the small fries?"

"Yohoho! Leave them to me!" Brook replied. He took a few steps, but stopped next to Ben Grimm. "Yohoho! Mr. Stoneman!"

Ben's head popped up as he saw the skeleton standing next to him, holding a bony hand towards him. "These guys are a bit too numerous for my taste. Would you kindly close the hole they're coming from?"

The Thing blinked a few times before grinning and climbing back to his feet without Brook's help.

"I can do that", Grimm said. He paused and looked at the Soul King. "You know, I've never been asked to fight alongside with a talking skeleton"

Brook laughed out before both went towards the battle. The skeleton walked straight towards the advancing Moloids before suddenly speeding up and dashing past them with an astounding speed. Ben merely realized he was sheathing his sword again. "_When did that guy draw it?"_ he thought. The Soul King took a few more steps and when he reached his tenth step, every single Moloid suddenly collapsed bleeding.

The Thing stared in shock while Sanji merely grinned. He turned to Johnny. "Oi, you! That monster there", he nodded his head towards Giganto, "How to you stop it?"

"Well, it is immune towards my fire. Only Ben's brutal force is working."

Sanji took another drag on his cigarette. "In that case, let's combine fire and force. I'm sure once we got through its hard shell, we can cook its inside."

He darted towards the hulking monster. It sent its claw crushing down, but Sanji was faster. "Frit Assorti!" He kicked his leg with a lot of speed and force against the monster's claw, creating three burning spirals that hit the skin and ripped right through it, making the monster shriek in pain. Sanji allowed himself to relax a bit before 'Sky Walking' over to the monster's head. "And now for the main course", the Pirate grinned, "Bien Cuit: Grill Shot!" He kicked Giganto once into its skull, causing its bones to shatter and sending the Behemoth down, dead in an instance. The little guy who stood atop the monster was barely missed, but he almost burnt himself because the attack had another effect: A grill-like pattern was burnt into the monster's skin.

Reed quickly apprehended the villain while the two Pirates continued their way as if nothing happened.

Johnny and Ben watched them go.

"Man! Those guys are Badass!"


	7. Pirate Battles 2

**Author: I'm kind of sad because this Fanfic only has ten chapters. Damn, I need to think of a sequel fast.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Pirate Battles 2<span>

James 'Logan' Howlett had seen a lot in his life. He had seen wars, Mutants with crazy powers, flying bridges and whatnot.

Yet he would have never thought he'd see the day when he was fighting side by side with a three swords-wielding moss head-guy and a nine-foot tall friggin' _Samurai _who was able to split friggin' _fire_. Moss Head-guy was also effortlessly cutting through reinforced steel and _entire tanks using his swords alone_!

Of course, the reason he had to cut _tanks_ (Logan still didn't manage to wrap his head around _that_) was that Magneto kept chucking them at them.

Originally, the X-Men went to fight the Brotherhood on their own, but eventually those two sword-wielding Pirates appeared. Moss Head was complaining about how the others got lost and Samurai Guy didn't reply on that. Seeing the battle, both immediately realized who the good guys were and who the bad guys, so they sided with the X-Men to fight the Brotherhood.

Well, 'fight' was maybe a bit exaggerated. 'Utter Defeat of the Brotherhood' was the better description. The two swordsmen ruled the battlefield so much that most of the X-men simply kicked back and watched them fight. Logan even saw them taking bets on who would beat up the most and he swore Summers was handing out Popcorn.

Within a few minutes Pirate Hunter and Foxfire had defeated most of the Brotherhood with only Magneto, Sabretooth and Pyro remaining.

"Hey kids!" Logan growled, "The big one with the fangs is mine, got it?" He didn't wait for their answer as he leapt at the larger mutant. Victor was roaring at him as they engaged in battle.

Kin'emon eyed Zoro. "I shall defeat the fire-spewing fiend", he said. Zoro sighed. "I hope that old guy can fight at least."

The Samurai unsheathed his blades and walked up to the young mutant. Pyro glared at him. He would not himself be showed off by some nine-foot Samurai. Never ever!

He unleashed his massive flames and aimed them at Kin'emon. The Samurai merely raised an eyebrow before slashing his blades into the fire, cutting it apart and leaving the mutant vulnerable. Before Pyro realized what has happened, the blades made contact and slashed through his armour, sending him bleeding down.

Magneto watched this with anger. His best soldiers went down like flies! Enraged, he began pulling every piece of metal towards him, immobilizing Wolverine at the same time. Sabretooth growled annoyed, but he knew there were better things to do than question his leader's actions.

Just as the mutant finished collecting the metal around him, he realized that he was unable to get the swords of the two swordsmen. Both held onto their weapons and watched him carefully.

"You are weak", Magneto taunted them before compressing the metal into a massive orb "You can not win."

He chucked the orb towards the two. He thought he'd seen a flash of panic on their faces, but he quickly realized it was simple boredom. Kin'emon merely crossed his arms in front of his chest while Zoro sheathed his swords and walked casually towards the massive projectile. Seconds before it was supposed to hit him, he grabbed two of his swords, eye gleaming.

"Nitoryu Iai. Rashomon!"

There was the sound of metal on metal. The Mutants stared in shock as Zoro simply sheathed his swords again while the giant projectile made of compressed steel just fell apart in two halves, crushing into the floor on either side of the Pirate Hunter.

"Weak, huh?" Zoro muttered as he walked towards Magneto. "I don't care if you are human or not. I don't care what your dreams are. I don't care where you are from or what the history of your family is." His eye narrowed fiercely. "But if you dare to call me or my Nakama 'weak', I will destroy you."

He didn't raise his voice at all, he only glared at the mutants. And Magneto found himself unable to move.

Just what was this man?!

"Daishinkan." Zoro leapt at the mutant and Magneto tried to stop the attack by controlling the metal, but Zoro's brute strength easily overpowered Magneto's abilities and he broke free, slashing his sword down.

It was only thanks to Mystique's quick acting that Magneto survived this attack. The blue Shape-shifting Mutant barely managed to grab her leader and pull him away as she realized he couldn't move on his own. Zoro's black sword only grazed the old mutant, causing a bleeding gash from the base of his helmet down along his body.

"Retreat!" Mystique yelled, "Retreat! We will deal later with them! Retreat!"

The Brotherhood scrambled away in panic.

Zoro sheathed his sword and returned to Kin'emon while Logan went over to his group.

"Charles, what the hell was that now?" he ground out, "Nobody moved, was this your doing?"

"It wasn't", the handicapped mutant said, "I didn't do anything. As a matter of fact, I doubt I could have done anything similar. It was pure _fear_ that kept Erik and the others from acting."

"Fear, huh?" Logan eyed the green-haired swordsman. "I would have never thought I see a person able to strike terror into Victor's bones. But that killing intent, it wasn't human."

Zoro and Kin'emon walked off as Jean added silently: "This man is no mere human. He is a monster."

-oOo-

Jane had been hoping it would be a nice dinner with just her and Thor. She had absolutely _no _idea how the Straw Hat Pirate appeared on the scene. The Straw Hat Pirate and the massive Asgardian swinging the giant axe. Things kind of went out of control after that.

Jane scrambled behind a fallen table as Thor crushed into the wall just behind her. She carefully peeked over the wood to see the Pirate Captain attack the Asgardian brick house with a flurry of punches. Thor had told her that this boy was actually made of rubber, but Jane didn't believe him until now. _"Is that guy stretching his arms?! Holy shit! Is he inflating his arms?!"_

"Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum!" Skurge was hit with full power, crushing into a nearby building. Luffy glared at the spot angrily. "He's too hard!" he growled, "That just now didn't even faze him!"

Thor came back to his feet. "Skurge is one of the strongest warriors of Asgard. A mortal is not supposed to defeat him, my friend."

Luffy snorted. "I have beaten up a lot of guys like him. All of them said they can't be defeated, but I showed them! I kicked all their asses!"

Thor smiled widely. "This is the spirit of battle, my friend. Let us show the Executioner what we are made of!"

"Yosh!"

Both charged at their enemy.

Jane let out a groan and slowly climbed back to her feet. "Why the hell do I fall for guys with God powers and God problems?"

"Hm. So you are Thor's little plaything, are you?" Jane froze at that smooth voice and slowly turned around. There was a lady dressed in green garbs standing over her, eyes cold and calculating.

"Who are you?" the physician ground out.

"I am Amora", the woman said, "I am called the Enchantress." Her eyes narrowed, "And I am the one who will have Thor's heart!"

Jane groaned. "Great. Another insane Asgardian. Where's Darcy's Taser when you need it?"

-o-

Thor and Luffy were doing their best to defeat Skurge, yet that guy always got back to his feet. It was almost as if the giant warrior was made even more indestructible than he was supposed to.

Luffy frowned deeply. This was the first time Thor saw him actually frown. The rubber pirate threw another punch at Skurge and leapt away to stand next to the Thunder God.

"What are you thinking about, friend?" Thor asked while not leaving Skurge out of his eyes.

"This isn't right", Luffy explained, "That guy fights us, but he isn't trying to _kill_ us, you know? I have never fought a guy who wasn't trying to kill me, so this isn't right."

Thor glanced at his shield brother. Apparently the thinking he did was causing his face to glow from the effort it took. "It's almost as if... uh... as if he's trying to... what's the word?" Luffy looked at Thor. "Distraction?"

Thor's eyes widened. Distraction? But why?

"THOR!"

The two whipped around towards the source of the distressed yell, realizing that Amora was attacking Jane.

"HEY!" Luffy shouted, "Stop attacking bystanders!"

Thor shot towards the woman to protect her from a nasty-looking spell.

With a single swing of Mjöllnir he bashed the projectile away while trying to grab Jane and drag her to safety. Amora watched this with an annoyed face. "Skurge!" She called out, "It seems my dear Thor is still attached to this human. Kill her!"

Skurge immediately let go of the rubber pirate and went to attack Jane. Thor grunted angrily and shielded the woman with his body while trying to hold the giant Executioner's axe at bay.

Skurge growled as he realized the two of them were in a tie. He hated Thor for being Amora's person of affection, but at the same time he knew he couldn't kill him because that would mean that Amora would banish Skurge.

But she never said anything about crippling, did she? Besides, when Thor would be beaten up, he would be easier to handle.

Skurge's foot shot out, hitting the blonde Asgardian's stomach and knocking him off balance. Thor staggered and while he was trying to stay on his feet, Skurge punched him right into a wall, knocking all wind from Thor's lungs and making him stay down.

"THOR!" Jane yelled.

"Kill the human", Skurge snarled as he lifted his axe to finish the woman off.

However, just as he slashed the weapon at her, a red blur shot towards the weapon. Luffy was back and he shattered Skurge's axe with a single blow. Skurge staggered back, staring at the boy. And he was shocked at what he saw.

Luffy was no longer looking like the easy-going carefree pirate. No, his face only showed pure rage.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Thor's Nakama", Luffy yelled. He took a step forwards, grabbing Mjöllnir that lay on the floor. He lifted the magical weapon without any troubles and held it in front of his body.

"Jane is Thor's treasure", the pirate stated, "And Thor is my Nakama. I will not allow you to take his treasure away!"

He swung his arm backwards, steam coming off his body while his skin began to glow.

"Gomu Gomu no HAMMERTIME!"

His fist, still holding Mjöllnir, shot back towards Skurge. The Executioner tried to dodge or defend himself, but Luffy's attack was way too fast. The impact of the attack was so powerful, it sent the Asgardian flying through several buildings at once.

This time, Skurge did not rise again.

"What have you done?!" Amora shrieked after overcoming her stupor, "How dare you, mortal?!"

Luffy only sent her an icy glare.

"I don't want to see you anymore", he snapped, "Get Lost!"

Amora flinched, but she followed the pirate's order. Without wasting any more time, she teleported over to Skurge and disappeared together with him.

Luffy stared angrily at the spot they stood at, until he noticed Jane running off.

"Thor!" she called in panic, "Is everything all right?"

"I am, Lady Jane", Thor replied as he struggled back to his feet, "But more importantly, how is your condition?"

"I'm Okay", the woman answered, "Luffy protected me and he punched this idiot away."

"I'm sorry", the rubber pirate said as he went over to Thor and Jane, "I knew this guy was yours, but I just got so angry at him." He handed the God back his weapon. "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong."

Thor looked at the skinny-looking young pirate. He saw Mjöllnir in his grasp before he simply drew the boy into a bone-crushing hug.

"I shall never forget this deed you've done, my friend!" he said, "I shall offer you a feast in Asgard!"

-oOo-

Steve grimaced as he saw yet another clerk starting to pale before reeling over. That was... wait... number four to faint. Ten ran for their lives and one peed himself. The Super Soldier sighed and turned to his two companions who were highly amused by that.

"Please, Doctor Trafalgar", the blonde sighed, "Would you kindly stop using those poor people to practise your death glare? They only want to do their jobs."

The dark doctor shrugged. "Well, it isn't my fault the Mayor isn't speeding things up. We could have been gone for at least quarter of an hour already if he wasn't wasting our time."

Robin, the third in their group, was frowning slightly. "But it's really rude of Mayor-san to let us wait", she said, "After all, it was him who asked us for this meeting, not the other way round."

"Yeah, but I can sort of understand why he's not daring to let us in", Steve explained cynically, "If I had my body turned into a jigsaw and my voice box removed by a guy who's called 'The Surgeon of_ Death_', I would be reluctant to meet you too."

Law shrugged uncaring. "I thought he'd appreciate the silence since all he's been doing was vomiting out dull phrases. At least..." he leaned back and pulled the missing organ from his pocket, "He should be thankful I do not want to keep this. It's... flawed, to say the least."

Steve groaned. "Okay. I've faced many villains and crazy bastards, but you are one sadistic lunatic even I would not want to face."

"Why, thank you very much."

Robin chuckled at Steve's horrified face. She eyed the door across from them and sighed out. "I'll go and ask him if he really wants his voice box back or if we are supposed to go." She crossed her arms. "Cuerpo Fleur."

Steve could see the petals flowing around that indicated the usage of her abilities, but he couldn't see any additional arms. Instead, he heard a high-pitched screech/shriek and it took him a moment to realize that this sound came from the mayor's office. Seconds later, the door was opened by... Nico Robin who just stood in the frame smiling.

Confused, the Super Soldier looked between the two Robins until the second simply disappeared.

"The mayor is now ready to meet us", the Archaeologist smiled.

"Wonderful, Nico-ya. But couldn't you have used your Hana Hana no Mi a bit earlier?"

"I saw no harm. I found it very amusing how you practised your glares on the clerks."

Steve mentally face-palmed. And this woman was supposed to be one of the more mature of the pirates?

-o-

After putting the mayor's voice box back where it belonged, the three were free to return to the Stark Tower. Robin was chatting lightly with Steve and all seemed well.

Until a nearby storefront exploded.

People started screaming and ran away from the scene, fearing a gas explosion or something. But it wasn't a gas leak.

A green-robed figure came through the dust and debris, glaring at the three from behind his metal mask.

Doom!

Steve swore inwardly. He didn't have his Shield with him!

"Don't worry, Captain-san", Robin smiled at him, "You call for reinforcements and the two of us will deal with this man."

"Deal with Doom?" the man asked, "Nobody can deal with Doom! I am the strongest!"

"And slightly retarded, if I might add, Doom-ya."

The super villain flinched notably. "Have care how you speak of Doom!" He shouted, "Doom will destroy you!"

He lifted his hand, palm facing towards the pirates. Law had already created a Room and was about to slice the enemy up when he was hit by some sort of energy projectile. The Room shattered in that instant and the pirate doctor was sent into the dirt. Robin reacted and managed to pull him back to his feet before another projectile could hit him.

"That's... unpleasant", Robin muttered as she kept her eyes on the man who was now hovering in the air before them.

"Shocked?" Doom taunted them, "You should be. Doom knows your weaknesses. But I must say, your 'Devil Powers' are intriguing."

The two Devil Fruit users snapped their eyes on the man. Nobody of them had ever uttered a single word about Devil Fruits to anybody outside of the Tower.

Doom laughed. "As I see, you are confused. Doom knows everything!" he boasted, "I know your weaknesses and I will take you." His eyes took a strange glow. "Do not attempt to fight back. It would be a shame if any of you would get damaged too much."

He charged another attack while adding: "Doom would be satisfied with only one of you, but more are better. More specimens can never hurt."

Robin raised both eyebrows while Law huffed out in anger. "I do hope you realize that this is the kind of thing what I am known for. And I _hate _people stealing my spotlight."

-o-

Steve had given the Avengers the coordinates and told them of the trouble that happened, so he was now trying to do his best without his shield. He never liked to rely on something too much, so he wasn't really stumped when he didn't have his trademark weapon with him. He noticed the pirates were doing the same, even without the use of their Devil Fruit abilities, since Doom was easily able to counter them. Robin was agile and very strong for someone of her physical appearance, and she was well versed in Hand-to-Hand-combat. She kept dodging around Doom's attacks while simultaneously trying to get a hold of body parts and trying to break or twist them. Law was just as agile, but he was also a skilled swordsman. His Nodachi was long enough to keep Doom at bay and causing enough damage at the same time. Now, Law was nowhere on Zoro's Level, meaning he was actually unable to cut steel with his skills alone, but he was still able to fight men like Doom head on. Also, he was constantly getting into Doom's way to stop him from harming his ally's Nakama. This made the villain more than annoyed.

"If you wish to fight Doom like this, then I will have no choice", the man snarled, "I will have to destroy you."

"A lot of people said this", Law countered, "But you should know I am not afraid of dieing." His eyes narrowed, "And somebody like you will never be able to kill me anyways."

Doom laughed out loud before dropping to his knees and getting under the Nodachi's blade. Before the Doctor could react, Doom kicked him into his knees, making him lose his balance. He then sent a fierce uppercut into the other man's jaw, sending him tumbling down. Steve winced when he watched this. He knew how powerful Victor was with his armour on and most people should have had their bones broken by this. The Surgeon however, merely stood his ground and wiped away a bit of excessive blood.

"Interesting, Doom-ya. But still, I knew a guy who could punch much harder. He also had food stuck to his face most of the time." Doom snarled a bit before he chucked several grenades towards the man. Law quickly leapt away, fully knowing that Doom would just shatter his Room if he tried to create one. The dust the explosions whirled up caused another problem: A minor disorientation, so Law couldn't react fast enough as the armoured man suddenly appeared on his side and buried his fist into the younger man's stomach.

Law went down, but Steve appeared and whacked a cab door at the green-clad man. Doom avoided and lifted his hand again, creating a bolt of energy.

He unleashed the projectile at the two, fully intending to destroy both of them.

Only, his attack was reflected by another magical bolt.

Dust rose from the impact of the two spells and when Steve was able to see again, he froze in shock. Before him stood another man he wished he hadn't seen so soon again. That man was extremely strong and ruthless, and he once tried to conquer Earth with the army of the Chitauri.

Loki of Asgard.

Loki threw the Captain a short glare before returning his attention to Doom.

"I see we are disagreeing once again, Victor", the God said with his voice dripping venom. "I was hoping we could settle our little argument on our own. But here I see you are dragging people into our matters that have nothing to do here" His eyes narrowed. "I can deal with you fighting me, using your petty magic against mine and hoping you can win. But..." His voice became lower and colder, "If you dare to attack my flesh and blood, I can no longer stand by and watch your pathetic struggle for power."

Behind him, the Surgeon of Death snorted. "I can deal with that guy on my own", he said as he climbed back to his feet, spitting out the blood that pooled into his mouth. "I don't need your help in my battles."

Loki glared at him. "Of course you need my help", he growled, "Because your battles are mine too. You are my son, after all."


	8. Like Father, like son?

**Author: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.  
>SilverRaven and strawhatsrule: This reaction was exactly what I have been aiming at. I wanted you to think that Law might be Loki in disguise.<br>BlackGryphon: Of course. Law has to have this craziness from somewhere. About Kid... Well, Loki did have a ton of offspring. Who knows what kind of creature was in Kid's family Tree?**

* * *

><p><span>Like Father, like son?<span>

"Who's this Doom guy?" Nami asked nervously, "With a name like that, he probably isn't one of the nicest guys around."

Natasha shook her head darkly. "He's one damned S.O.B", she explained.

When Steve called the tower, the Avengers and their guests were just wasting time. Tony and Zoro had been drinking while the billionaire was tinkering with something mechanic with Franky at the same time. Usopp was near them, working on Nami's Clima-Tact while the Navigator checked up on Bruce to see whether the man had gotten somewhat further building this machine-thingy to send them home. Clint and Sanji where playing some game with cars on the big screen (Sanji was winning) while Momo and Chopper watched them in amazement. Kin'emon was just enjoying a tea with Brook. Luffy was hanging around Thor, both with a piece of meat clenched between their teeth and listening to Natasha's stories about her missions (the Black Widow left out the gruesome details, though) which ended with Luffy asking her whether she wanted to join his crew.

The leisure time ended with Steve's call and everybody (except for Momo who was supposed to stay behind with Pepper) dropped whatever they have been doing and dashed up to the Quinjet. Tony and Thor just flew besides it and despite Tony having drunk a whole lot of Scotch before, he sounded serious.

"Doom is one of those guys you don't want to meet", he explained, "I mean, give me Red Skull to face off. Give me an army of Skrulls, sure. But Doom? That guy is as dangerous as his name sounds. He can do this damn Magic Stuff and he has some nasty gimmicks."

He sighed into his COM link and added: "We had some run-ins with Victor already and he managed to stall both Break Point _and _the Big Guy before we managed to kick his ass."

Nobody inside the Quinjet said anything as they processed this information.

"This man seems to be a formidable opponent", Zoro suddenly grinned while wrapping his bandana around his head "My swords are itching for a fight."

Sanji pulled his lips upwards. "Leave the rescue of my wonderful Robin-chwan to me. If that shitty Doom tries to come near her, I will stomp him into the ground."

Luffy smiled widely while cracking his knuckles. "Yosh! I would love to fight too."

"You guys are unbelievable."

The three pirates were waiting with barely restrained eagerness as suddenly Tony's voice drew their attention.

"Holy Shit! The situation just got a whole lot worse, I think..."

"What happened?" Natasha asked.

There was a short pause. "You're not going to believe it anyways... better see for yourself."

When the Quinjet touched the ground, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji dashed outside, preparing for the battle.

They stopped dead in their tracks, just as the other Avengers did.

Clint threw a confused glare at Tony and Thor who just stood at the sidelines. The billionaire shrugged casually. "They've been at it when we came, didn't they, Thor?"

"Aye", the Thunder God replied with a scowl as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Isn't that-" Bruce began, but Luffy interrupted him. "Hey, who is that Goat Guy who's fighting with Traffy?"

-oOo-

"I told you I can fight my battles alone, _dad_", Law sneered as he deflected a punch from Doom with his sword.

"And I told you that I care because I am your father", Loki replied as he threw some knives at the armoured man.

Law frowned for a moment as Doom managed to avoid them and get some distance between himself and the two. "So why do you care now? What about three weeks ago when I got pummelled and my heart crushed to the point of unconsciousness on Punk Hazard?"

"I was kind of busy arguing with an old...acquaintance of mine- what?" Loki stared at the surgeon. Law shrugged.

"Okay, and what about two and a half weeks ago when I was injured, shot three times into the chest and kidnapped by my old boss?"

"Well I was recuperating from said argument- WHAT?!"

Law eyed the God next to him. He was just like he remembered him. Loki was tall and thin, just like him, with long, smooth black hair as opposed to his short and shaggy style. The two really looked a lot like each other- except for that Law was wearing his spotted jeans, a dark sweatshirt with his big grinning Jolly Roger printed on it and his spotted fluffy hat, while Loki was dressed in several layers of leather and armour, had a trailing green cape behind him and a golden helmet with long curved horns.

"Huh. I guess we should talk later. We're getting company", the Surgeon said as he heard the tell-tale sound of the Quinjet.

"As you wish", Loki replied and eyed Doom, "I still have some bones to pick with Victor."

As the two went back to attack the Super Villain Thor and Tony landed a few yards away from the scene, both shocked to see the God of Mischief fighting Doctor Doom with the Surgeon of Death next to him.

"Holy shit!" Tony whined, "Is that Reindeer Games over there with Dr. Lecter?!"

"Loki! My brother I have been searching for you!" Thor called out and was about to go over to the other God, but a single glance from Loki made him stop his advance. The God of Mischief was fighting his own battle and he did not allow Thor to take part in it. So the two hung back to wait for the other Avengers and pirates to get off the Quinjet while Robin and Steve came over to them. Both seemed a bit banged up, but where fine otherwise.

"Hey, who is that Goat Guy who's fighting with Traffy?" Luffy asked confused.

"That would be Loki", Clint snarled, "He's one of our constant problems."

"Loki?" Luffy thought for a moment until the gears in his head finally started clicking together. "Ah! Thor! Didn't you say this was your Brother?"

"Aye, even though he does not see us as family", the Thunder God answered grimly.

Luffy crossed his arms. "Then he can't be a bad guy!"

"Luffy!" his crew shouted.

"He tried to conquer Earth once", Natasha told him.

"So? Zoro and the others conquered Fishman Island by accident", the rubber pirate replied.

"He killed eighty people!" Bruce added.

"Traffy gave the hearts of one hundred Pirates to the Marine to become a Shichibukai." Luffy smiled widely. "And Thor said Loki is his brother. And brothers always have to help each other! So Loki can't be bad."

No point arguing with a guy who went by such Logic.

Steve however, seemed to be positively rattled by something while Robin was showing a somewhat interested face.

"Did something happen before we arrived?" Nami asked.

"I think you could say so", Robin chuckled lightly "I wouldn't have thought to learn things about Doctor-san in that way. He's always so intend to cover up his personal matters."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Robin chuckled again and Steve decided to continue the conversation.

"Loki referred to Law as his Son", he stated bluntly. Actually, he had no idea how to express this any different, but it didn't matter anyways. The Avengers stared at him with a shocked expression while the pirates made slightly confused faces. Sanji shrugged it off quickly, though. "Huh, coming to think of it- they _do _look similar."

-o-

Meanwhile, Loki and Law were continuing their battle with Doctor van Doom. The God didn't seem to have any troubles, except for the magic-resistant shield Victor had integrated into his armour since their last argument. Which destroyed Doom's castle and half of Doomstadt, by the way.

Loki wasn't defenceless without his magic though. He was still an Aesir, a superhuman strong alien race, so he didn't necessarily need some fancy spells to wreck havoc. A good punch to the face would do the trick too. He threw a fist into Doom's direction, only for the Super Villain to reflect the attack into the ground, making Loki shatter the street and create a medium-sized crater.

"Whoa!" Tony's voice came from the rear, "Is he supposed to do _that_?!"

Back to the front Law was rolling his eyes in annoyance. What did that alcoholic thought Loki was? He was an Aesir, just like Thor, so of course he could shatter a bit of street. What miffed him was the fact that Doom was capable to destroy his Rooms as soon he created one, so he had to fight without the help of his Devil Fruit abilities. Or, mostly without his Devil Fruit Abilities. A vicious smirk came to his face as he jabbed his Nodachi into the cracked ground to get his hands free. In one swift motion, he dodged under Doom's arms and managed to put his thumbs on the man's chest. Doom immediately flinched back to avoid getting organs cut out of his body just as he witnessed on the press release.

"Counter Shock!" The strong electrical current raced through the man's body, making him leap backwards. His armour discharged the energy, but it did burn his skin slightly and it messed with his systems.

"Interesting", the man said, "Here I thought I took care of your powers."

"You took care of my more... fancy attacks", Law stated, "But I still have a few moves up my sleeves I can rely on without the help of my Room."

Doom snarled and attacked again, forcing the Doctor to grab his Nodachi and shield his body. Loki watched to find an opening when he suddenly realized one tiny thing.

"Why do you hold back?" he asked out loud. "Why don't you use your full strength?"

"To make it easy? No way. I want to leave him at least a chance to win. Otherwise a battle would be boring. But there are always a few things that make a battle even more interesting."

The God of Mischief understood in an instant. "You want to create confusion, don't you?"

"Of course. I am your son, and we both love confusion."

"Confusion it is, then."

Doom had enough of being ignored. He unleashed his powers, causing a massive explosion just where the two stood. The dust and debris flying around covered everything and making it impossible for the Avengers to see what has happened. The Pirates stood strong, watching the scenery in front of them. Luffy had ordered them not to interfere and they followed their captain's orders.

Doom watched the dust settled, wondering if that blast killed the two off already, but in that moment a figure shot from the dirt cloud and went right at Doom. Victor narrowed his eyes. Ah. A dark shirt, spotted pants and hat and a Nodachi. This was the Pirate Doctor. In the corner of his eye he could see the God of Mischief moving through the haze too, but he was not as close as the other one. He braced himself, catching the blade with his wrist guards and putting the attacker into a lock. He was slightly surprised that the doctor put so much strength into the attack. However, in that moment he realized that something was off. It took him a moment, but the awareness hit him like a sledgehammer. That guy's hair was too long and he was missing ear rings and goatee.

"Loki!" the Super Villain realized.

"Confused, Victor?" the God purred, "Well, you should rather be terrified, because you have lost."

Doom whirled around, hearing the rustle of leather behind him.

"Mes"

Before he could react, Law's flat palm hit his chest. Doom could hear the Avengers wince in pain and shock and when he looked down his stomach almost lurched as he saw a square-shaped hole in his chest. More so, his heart was missing from his chest.

"Gotcha, Doom-ya", the Surgeon of Death smirked at the man, the horned helmet casting shadows over his eyes.

"As I said, you have lost", Loki claimed from his position behind him, holding the missing organ in a glass-like cube. Doom collapsed onto the floor between the two.

-o-

"Wow. It's over", Steve said amazed, "They defeated him."

Loki looked at the beating organ in his hand. "Truly a scary ability", he said more to himself, "To hold a man's heart in one's hand." He nudged the man on the floor with the tip of Law's pointed shoes, "And he isn't dead either." Loki looked at the Dark Doctor. "You know I could kill Victor with a simple flick of my finger now, do you?"

"It is more fun if you wouldn't", Law stated simply as he went to grab the heart from his father's hand, "We might need him alive and under control later on."

He marched over to the Avengers, Loki's coat whipping behind him.

"Natasha-ya", he called out, succeeding in drawing the Avengers from their shocked stupor, "I believe Director-ya could use this well." He flung the encased heart over to the Black Widow who caught it in slight bewilderment.

"Shishishi Traffy! You got Goat Horns! Are you a goat now?"

Law looked at the bouncy captain. "No", he deadpanned before turning back around. "You can change the outfits back now, Dad. The plan worked!"

Loki sighed and flicked his wrist, changing the clothes back to normal. "I still say I should have put a glamour over the both of us to look like each other and change not only the clothes."

"Yeah, but I've heard what Bruce-ya did with you and I'm not keen on experiencing this on my own", Law explained casually. Loki flinched slightly before he managed to shake the memory off. "Mind telling me what you are doing here on Midgard anyways?"

Law shrugged. "In case you can't remember, I went here because I didn't want to stay at home."

"You weren't around the last times I wanted to visit you", Loki replied.

The Doctor went towards the Quinjet. "I've grown too large to sustain myself on Midgard. After Thor bashed my skull in-"

"I told you I was sorry", Thor cut in, "You startled me."

"-I decided to seek out one of the secret paths and ended up on the Grand Line. Where I wish to return to as soon as possible."

"In that case, I will go now to avoid trouble with your new allies" the God of Mischief said and was about to go, but Law stopped him. "I think you misunderstood. We need your knowledge to return to the Grand Line, because the secret Path I have used has long since collapsed and it wouldn't lead to the place we want to go to."

Loki recognized the glance he was receiving. He huffed out in defeat. "Fine. I shall help you return home. But there is one condition."

He glared at the Avengers. "For as long I am helping you with this, I wish not to be attacked or shackled by either of you. If you only attempt to do such thing, I will disappear and leave the problem to you."


	9. Stories and Solutions

**Author: The second last Chapter, I'm afraid. Thanks for supporting my idea.**

* * *

><p><span>Stories and Solutions<span>

Nick Fury could feel his eyebrow twitch. This was not to his taste. Absolutely not.

First these pirates, now Loki? Nick Fury was sure somewhere on the moon God was laughing at him. Yep, you heard it, on the moon. There was no way in Hell this bastard was around on Earth, because Nick Fury would surely find him there and beat him senseless just for messing with him.

Also, Loki wanted to assist the Avengers in sending the Pirates home? This sounded like a bad joke. The only good thing that happened today was the fact that they had the chance to keep Victor van Doom under control from now on. Natasha and Clint had contacted him and filled him in, promising to do a full report after their return.

Which they did, hence the twitching eyebrow.

Fury's gaze wandered over to the Pirates who were seated in the living room together with the Avengers. Well, 'clustered' together might have been the more exact description. In the centre of the cluster sat Loki and Law, back to back and trying to keep the others at bay. Well, Law had finally given in to the bear hug Thor was giving him, while Loki still tried fighting off the rubber brat.

"Goat-Guy! I have a question for you!" he whined.

"What is it, mortal?" the God snapped, succeeding only in sending Usopp, Chopper and Nami cowering behind their Nakama.

"Do you Poop?"

Loki felt a vein pop on his forehead. "What kind of infernal question is this?!"

"GAAAAAAAH LUFFY! SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Usopp, Nami and Chopper shrieked.

"I just wanted to know", Luffy pouted.

Thor grinned at him, still mangling Law. "He is my brother, so the correct answer would be 'No'."

"DON'T ANSWER HIM, YOU IDIOT!"

Loki glared at the blonde God. "You big oaf, you are being obnoxious. Stop this at once or I swear to the Gods I will turn you into a frog."

Luffy tilted his head to the side, processing this information. "Hm. You said you are Traffy's dad, didn't you?"

Loki pulled his lips into a snarl. "I believe I did"

The straw-hatted teen frowned a bit deeper, eyes wandering between Loki and Law, who was scowling at the closeness Thor was giving him. It clicked and Luffy looked at his fellow captain. "Ah, Traffy, you are just like Thor and Goat-Guy then? Do you poop?"

Loki facepalmed and Thor answered for his nephew. "Nay. He's just like us." This earned him a fierce punch right into his face from the dark doctor (it didn't faze the God at all, though) while he scowled a bit deeper. "Mugiwara-ya, you want me to cut you open and spill your guts throughout the building, do you?"

Luffy blinked. "No", he answered firmly, "Because it would be hard eating then."

"Good. Then refrain from asking such stupid questions." The Surgeon growled and glanced at Thor. "Uncle", he began, "Why do you insist on crushing my bones?"

Thor blinked once before squeezing harder, making his victim's bones crack and the man wheeze. "You called me 'Uncle'. You never called me that before, even when you were just a teeny-tiny child! And I'm happy Loki appeared to relieve me of the burden of not telling everybody that you are my family!" Thor cried in joy.

Law could feel his ribs cracking under the continued pressure, so he saw no other choice.

"Room!" The blue dome appeared, albeit a bit smaller than Law hoped. Still, it would help him. "Shambles" In an instant, Law and Clint switched places. The Surgeon now stood leaned against the minibar next to Tony while Clint was between Thor's massive biceps and his barrel-like chest. Law snatched the glass the billionaire had been drinking from and emptied it in one gulp, completely ignoring his victim's pained cries. After that, the Doctor grabbed the Scotch Bottle and downed its contents before finally glaring at Thor.

"Do not touch me ever again", he snarled fiercely while prodding his sides to count how many ribs have been cracked, "I _hate_ being touched."

Sanji frowned a bit at the Heart Captain's behaviour (he was guzzling down one damn good Scotch, after all!) before looking at Thor and Loki.

"Hey, shitty Doctor!" _That _got the man's attention. His grey eyes snapped at Sanji's face, narrowing dangerously.

"You're the son of Goat-Guy there. Goat-Guy is Thunderhead's brother, making you Thunderhead's nephew, right? I've seen him fight and there was nothing that could harm him."

"What are you implying?"

Sanji puffed out some smoke and walked calmly over to the Supernova before suddenly grabbing his collar and dragging him half over the counter. "MIND TELLING ME WHY WE ALMOST GOT OURSELVES KILLED WHEN WE TRIED TO RESCUE YOUR SORRY ASS FROM DOFLAMINGO?!"

Law blinked in bewilderment at the volume of Sanji's voice, but he caught himself fast and locked his icy glare with Sanji's fiery.

"You really want me to answer that, Blackleg-ya?"

"If you would."

Law smirked slightly. "Let me answer that with a question on my own. Mugiwara-ya. You seemed to be quite fond of the Dark King Rayleigh. Why isn't he on your crew to guide you to One Piece?"

Luffy blinked at that question. "It would have been too easy. I don't want a boring adventure", he answered.

"And that's exactly the reason why I don't use my Aesir powers."

Sanji frowned, his grip slightly slackening when Law continued. "Where would be the challenge, if I could kill thousands of men with a simple breathe? Where would be the thrill of battle if every Marine Battle ship, an entire Fleet of Buster Call ships and every marine who had ever graced the World together couldn't even scratch my body? Where would be the difficulty in conquering the Grand Line and claiming One Piece when I could destroy an entire island with nothing more than a swipe?"

Law sighed out and pried Sanji's fingers off his collar. "I have used a whole lot of power to seal away my true body and strength to appear as a real human. I also made an oath to myself to never take this power again until I found One Piece. In other words, I try to be human and I want to be treated like one."

The Avengers and the Pirates stared for a moment at the Captain, before Luffy broke out in his typical grin. "Shishishi. I have no idea what you just said Traffy, but it will not change anything of our friendship!"

"_So outright honest!"_ Law thought startled. Zoro huffed out in defeat. "That sounded pretty cool what you just told us, Law, but uh, our musician is a walking skeleton. I'm sure a guy like you disguising himself as a human doctor isn't that extraordinary."

Robin chuckled. "Swordsman-san is right, Doctor-san. It will change nothing, since we are the last persons to force you to do something you don't want."

Law blinked in utter confusion. "I hope you did listen to me. I just admitted I'm more or less a _God_. My _father_ is being _worshipped _as _God of Mischief_!"

"Eh. We kicked God's ass", Nami shrugged, "Back on Skypiea."

"Okay", the Surgeon was now frazzled completely. "How about this? My elder brother is a House-sized Wolf that is stronger than Thor and my little sister is the half-rotten Queen of the Dead." He made a pause. "And dad personally gave _birth _to my oldest brother, who is an eight-legged _horse_."

Loki blanched notably as Bruce turned a shocked face towards him.

"The stories are _true_?!"

-o-

Things got somewhat crazy after that. Well, _crazier_.

To get back at Law for telling everybody of Sleipnir, Loki retaliated with telling the story of how his son started to hate bread. Law didn't want his father to tell the story, so both started to argue about that. Violently, mind you. The Surgeon of Death cut apart everything in Tony's living room and chucked it at Loki, shouting swearwords and curses while doing so. Loki retaliated by changing the projectiles into various snakes and sending them back at his son, only to have them cut apart once more. The argument ended with Thor pinning the dark doctor to the ground with Mjöllnir and putting his brother into a headlock. After a moment of reconsideration, he pinned Loki under Mjöllnir and took Law in the headlock.

"Well... that was unpleasant, to say the least", Tony deadpanned, stepping over the hissing head of what used to be his couch. "Oi, Reindeer-games! Change my furniture back! Doctor Lecter! Put my furniture back together!"

"Don't order me around, Stark-ya", the doctor hissed. Loki mimicked his son's gesture. "No mortal can tell me what to do, Man of Iron!" He complied anyways as he made the snakes turn to smoke and thus, disappear.

Tony sighed and turned to Bruce. "Hey Bruce, can you have the other guy do a little cognitive recalibration on those two idiots?"

Bruce shook his head. "I don't feel like it", he admitted, "And I don't want to risk Luffy's wrath when he sees the big guy crack the floor tiles with his allies' face."

The Billionaire sighed and shrugged. "Oh well. You guys ain't gonna be around for much longer anyways."

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked horrified, his 'I-am-in-Danger-senses' acting up again.

"Weeeeeelllll", Tony drawled out, "Don't wet your pants, but I have bad news for you." He made a downcast face. "Sadly, Bruce and I finished the machine to send you back. I'm terrible sorry to say this, but it looks you'll be leaving us soon."

-o-

"And this'll work?" Nami asked, eyeing the six metal rods suspiciously.

"It does", Bruce explained, "I don't want to bore you with the details, so I'll keep it short: This machine creates an overlapping area between to worlds, allowing anybody to cross over from either side."

"We're calling it 'Overlapping World Generator'" Tony explained happily. "It works pretty simple, too. Three rods create a Field on either side and open a crack between the worlds. You can simply walk or sail through."

Bruce added "That's why we build floaters under the boundary posts. You are supposed to move over with the Sunny, so we have to install these guys on the water."

"We also need a lot of energy and some badass computers", Tony shrugged, "But the point is, it is working. You guys can go home, if you want to."

"Super!"

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

Robin frowned slightly. "But isn't there a slight catch? You said you need those Boundary Posts on either side, which means you would need to install these machines on the Grandline as well."

The two scientists looked at each other. "Uh... yeah. That's the only problem we have."

The group face-palmed simultaneously. It was then when Loki took pity on them. "It seems you mortals are in the need of a God. Don't worry, I am versed in such spells and might be able to send one or two of you over to install these boundary posts. I can't send the whole ship over though, for it would be too strenuous for my body."

Thor and Law both looked at Loki, understanding what he was planning.

"Brother!" Thor called out, "But this would mean connecting the two worlds over the Void! No mortal will survive being sent through the void!" His eyes narrowed, "I don't think even an Aesir will be able to move through and remain standing on the other side!"

"With the proper protection it should be possible", the dark doctor threw in, "A few spells or a good armour should be enough to go through. It is only going to take two or three seconds."

Loki smiled. "I take it that you volunteer to go?"

"I do, but I have not the knowledge of this science."

Tony tilted his head. "JARVIS, is the Mark 36 ready?"

"The deep-space suit is powered up and ready for your requirements, Sir", the A.I. stated.

"Good", Tony replied, "Put some more armour on it and double-proof its systems. I'm gonna take it for a spin."

"Very well, Sir. The Mark 36 will be ready in three hours. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Hit up every store that delivers food. I want a celebratory feast for my pirate friends."


	10. Home

**Author: I'm sad, but this is the last chapter. I thank you for staying with me.  
>Now I am going to do some brainstorming and hopefully manage to get a few more Chapters.<br>**

* * *

><p><span>Home<span>

The portal Loki had opened was nothing more than a black tear in the very fabric of space. It didn't look very impressive. Law casually jumped in and Tony merely shrugged, following the dark doctor.

However, once inside every single system of the suit began blaring their alerts. The body of the Mark 36 was twisted and kneaded as if it was made of rubber or something.

"Holy Shit!" Tony swore, "JARVIS! Are you still with me?!"

"Backup System is active, Sir. I am still there, even though no longer connected to the Stark Tower. Oh. The hull is at 90 percent."

Tony swore some more, fixing his gaze on the bright spot in front of them. From the corner of his eye he could see his companion encased in a protective bubble, but even there were cracks appearing.

"Only two more seconds!" Law said calmly into his headset.

"Hull at 80 percent"

"Oh come on! Why is Nothing so dangerous?!"

"One Second."

"70 percent."

The bright light engulfed both of them and before Tony could blink, the systems calmed down again.

"Hull is at 60 percent, sir. Navigation systems register unusual magnetic fields. Sensors pick up obstacle to the front. Activating emergency brakes."

"Wha-?!" The armour jerked back as the boosters activated, stopping Tony only a few inches in front of said obstacle. Law, however, had no boosters so he crushed head-first into the barrier, shattering the protective shields Loki had created around him and slamming hard onto the ground, backside first.

"Well, at least we didn't end up in the water", the playboy grinned, "No giant Sea Monsters, no angry Navy people, only dry land." He noticed his companion sitting on the floor, swearing and clutching his bleeding nose. "Hey, Doctor Lecter, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, give me a moment", Law mumbled as he cracked his nose back in place, "Good spell dad. Crashing my face right into a wall."

Tony froze. "Uhm, Doc... This was no wall."

"Fine. Mast or something..."

"Trafalgar?!"

"Or Eustass-ya." The Dark Doctor blinked when his own words sank in. Within an instant, he was on his feet and leapt back several feet. "Eustass-ya?!"

"Holy mother of God! A Bear with Goggles!" Tony shrieked and followed Law's example.

"Who are you calling bear?!"

The two newcomers blinked in bewilderment. Sure, they didn't end up in the ocean, which would have sucked major since Law was a Devil Fruit user and thus unable to swim, but it seemed they landed right on another pirate ship. And not just any pirate ship. It was huge, scary, adorned with spikes, skulls and metal and belonged to the infamous Kid pirates.

And it was their captain that was the obstacle Law hit with full force.

The Dark Doctor was taken back for a moment when the red-haired Captain locked his gaze with him. Quickly however, Law found his calmness again and regarded the other Captain with a mocking bow.

"Well, hello there, Eustass-ya", he said with a cold smirk. "How unexpected to meet you here."

Kid snarled at the two. "This is my ship Trafalgar! Where the hell are you coming from?!"

"Doctor Lecter, who is that guy?" Tony asked nervously.

"This would be Eustass 'Captain' Kid. One of my fellow Supernova Pirate Rivals", Law explained way too chipper while wiping off the blood on his face. The Surgeon tilted his head a bit. "Do you mind telling me how in the world you managed to put on another one hundred pounds in Muscles, Eustass-ya?"

Kid snarled enraged. "I don't have to tell you anything, Trafalgar!" he roared, "Why are you on my ship?!" His blood red eyes slowly went over to the armoured man. "And who is that guy?!"

Tony lifted his visor and moved over to Kid. "I will introduce myself", he grinned. "I'm Tony Stark- playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, genius and Ironman. Nice to meet you." Kid glared at the man, then back to Law. "You still didn't answer my question, you scrawny bitch", he growled with a low voice.

"Well, rest assured we didn't intend to end up on your ship", the Surgeon answered, "But you see, being sent through a gap in the Void from a place that is several thousand light years away from here is quite a task, so _aiming_ is not really easy."

Kid frowned in confusion. "What are you blabbering, Trafalgar?"

"Uhm, excuse me", Tony suddenly piped up, "But I do hope you have noticed that there is a whole bunch of angry-looking pirates. And they seem to be ready to beat us up."

The Pirates glared at the two, unsure what to do. The perfect time to check them, Tony decided.

The Captain, Eustass Kid, stood at six foot eight, towering over Thor. Heck, he was almost as tall as Hulk! He almost looked like Hulk, too, because he had massive, clearly defined muscles. Tony briefly wondered if it was possible to grow such muscles on Earth without the help of different levels of radiation. The man was covered with deep scars and the most prominent was the large one that ran from his forehead across his shoulder and down to his massive abs. His left arm had been replaced with a huge metal contraption that was easily as large (and way heavier) as Pepper. His large fur coat increased his size even more and the flaming red hair, glaring red eyes and dark fingernails only added more bad to his ass.

The second guy was equally massive, but had slimmer hips. He stood at six foot four, had a large burn scar on his left arm and very long blond hair. He had a blue-white striped mask with several holes in it.

The third one was about as large as the blonde, had long blue hair (Zoro's green hair was already strange, but Blue? Come on!) and looked generally like a Zombie. He wore simple orange pants and a black vest.

The fourth one towered at least two foot over Kid, but had a beanpole physique. He was dressed in very short pants, leather belts and fishnet stockings with a cape draped over his body.

There were some more pirates around, but Tony's observation was cut short when the blonde guy approached.

"Well, isn't that Killer-ya?" Law smiled, "I see, you guys buffed up as well."

"Killer?!"

"'Massacre Soldier' Killer", the blonde answered casually.

"...I do hope this ain't a description of how he really is."

"Anyways", Law turned to Kid. "We do not intend to stay around for very long. You see..." he held up the three metal rods that he was given, "We only want to return to Strawhat Crew into this world. Then we'll be gone again."

Kid narrowed his eyes on the three rods. "This world? Are these things parts of an Overlapping World Generator, Trafalgar?"

"That's correct... how do you know of this?!"

The red-haired pirate shrugged. "Duh. I ain't a bloodthirsty pirate only. I do know a few things." He waved at his crew, telling them to lower their weapons.

"I hope you ain't planning on sending us to God-knows-where, Trafalgar."

"As amusing as this sounds, but no. I only want to allow my allies to come over here, so we can continue with my plan to kick Yonko ass." Law grabbed the first post and activated it. He thought for a moment before activating the next one. "But since you're here, you might as well help us, Eustass-ya."

Before Kid could tell the other Captain to stick the rods up his ass, Law continued. "You only have to throw these posts into the water to form a triangle. I would do it myself, but I guess you have a better hand than me. Besides..." his eyes narrowed on the scars and the metal arm. "You still owe me for saving your life."

Kid grumbled under his breath, but he took the rods anyways. Without any more thinking, he chucked the things into the water, watching them bob up and down. Tony watched them and when he realized that the doctor was looking at him expectantly, he sighed out and removed his armour, stalking in his AC/DC shirt and simple jeans over to the figurehead and sat down while putting up a laptop. "Alright. I'll just kick the program active and we're good to start."

While he was pressing some buttons, Kid eyed the hollow suit. "Now this is one awesome piece of shit", the redhead praised the armour "Who made this?"

"I did", Tony answered, concentrating on his screen, "That's the Mark 36. I build it between two meetings because I was bored."

"Bored?" Kid threw a look back at the genius. "Now that's pretty awesome. What's it made of? A Titanium Alloy, if I'm not mistaken?"

Tony lifted his head. "That's correct, how do you know?"

"Eustass-ya has magnetic powers", Law cut in, "He knows things like that. Stark-ya, would you please continue so I can get off this ship? The pure presence of these people makes my skin crawl."

"On it, Hannibal", Tony muttered. "Okay, here we go."

He hit the Enter button and in that moment the three posts started glowing before a beam of energy shot from its tip and hit the next post. Within moments, they formed a fence of crackling energy. Tony hit another button and the inside of the surrounded area suddenly started to flicker. The empty space suddenly changed, allowing the Kid pirates to see a part of New York City and the Thousand Sunny.

"Hey! It worked!" Luffy's voice called out, "Okay, let's set sail!"

The Sunny moved towards the ship, passing the boundary without any troubles. The various sea creatures followed the Strawhat Pirates, happy to return home as well.

"I'm off then", Tony smirked as he suited up again. "Okay Doctor Lecter. When I'm through, just hit the 'Return' button and the Generator should shut down." Law nodded and went over to the laptop while Tony waved at Kid. "Gentlemen, it was nice meeting you. I would have stayed a bit longer, but I have an important meeting tomorrow and I don't want Pepper to rip off my head. See you around." He flew off and through the field, disappearing somewhere in the giant city on the other side.

Law shut down the generator and used his powers to pull the rods back towards him.

"Well, thank you Eustass-ya for letting me stay here and not crushing my face into the floor...Eustass-ya?"

"That Robot Suit was just too cool."

-OoOoO-

The tower was still trashed from the last feast, so when Fury gazed over the mess, he scowled and crossed his arms.

"Okay, everybody. Clean up this mess now!"

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeh."

"Loki got away again, locate him."

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeh."

The director blinked and turned around, raising his eyebrow when he saw the Avengers in front of him. Every single of them hung over the backrest of the couch, looking worse than kicked puppies with huge watering eyes and quivering lips.

He scowled a bit deeper. "What is going on with you?" he growled.

"We're missing our new friends", the so-called Heroes whined.

The director frowned. "The pirates? Why aren't you glad they are finally gone? All they did was making a mess wherever they went."

"Heartless Bastard!" Clint muttered.

"Bowling Ball Head", Tony snorted.

"Pashol ktshjortu", Natasha growled.

"Shitty Director", Bruce mumbled.

"Son of a Bilgesnipe", Thor boomed, albeit less energetic than before.

"Scary black man", Steve added.

Clint turned towards the Super Soldier. "Dude, that's not an insult."

"Not scary black man"

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose to fight the headache that threatened to come back. "If it makes you happy, you got a new mission", he explained. "It looks like there are Vampires attacking London." He paused. "Nazi Vampires. Swing your asses in gear and get over there."


End file.
